Mi identidad:
by saku-chan94
Summary: Maltratada por el suicidio de Karin tuvo que inventar su muerte, conseguido su sueño de Artista salio a la luz como una nueva persona, pero no se esperaba encontrarselo y que la descubrieran.- No soy ella, ella ha muerto! Narusaku
1. Capitulo I

**Capítulo I**

_Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño había una chica de ojos verdes, tenía un sueño el cual no dejaba de hablar de él. _

_Yo la primera vez pensé que sería algo imposible, pero su determinación me llevo a pensar que no lo era._

_Su madre estaba tan orgullosa de su hija, tenía talento… _

_Su armoniosa voz y su capacidad para actuar era innata y eso le dio la motivación para llevársela a Tokio y así… su pequeño botón de cerezo florecería._

_- Naruto. – Llego gritándome alegremente cuando me encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque. – Me iré a Tokio._

_Y después de eso… no volví a saber nada de ella… _

Me desperté algo adormilado, el trabajo me tenia exhausto. Tome el control remoto de la televisión y la encendí dejándolo en la barra mientras me preparaba un café y tomaba un trozo de pastel que había traído mi compañero de departamento.

_- Buenos Días Tokio._ – Saludaba con voz chillona la conductora de la sección de espectáculos del noticiero de la mañana. – _Hoy les traemos buenas y malas noticias._ – No sé cómo pueden contratar a gente con esa voz. Vacié el contenido de la cafetera en una taza, le di un sorbo. – _La hermosa y talentosa Sakura Yamada._ - ¡Que! Escupí lo que había tomado de la taza. – _Tiene una relación con Uchiha Sasuke, el guapísimo empresario de la corporación Uchiha. Por favor chicas no lloren, hay que desearle buena suerte a Sakura-san._

- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura dijo? ¡Quema, quema, quema! – Tome una servilleta y empezaba a limpiarme la camisa de vestir blanca, tendría que cambiármela, ahora estaba de color café.

- _Así es chicos y chicas aunque no quieran creerlo, Uchiha Sasuke ya nos lo ha confirmado, dice que nunca antes había estado tan enamorado de una chica tanto como lo está ahora._

En ese momento pasaron una imagen de de dos chicos, uno de cabello negro, parecía un idiota, y otra chica bastante guapa de ojos…

- ¡Verdes! ¡Es ella!

- ¡Naruto deja de gritar! – Se quejo una voz masculina que provenía del cuarto del fondo del gigantesco departamento.

- Shikamaru ven a ver esto.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede?

- Es ella, Sakura Haruno.

- ¿Sakura?, ¿De qué diablos hablas Naruto?, tomaste bastante anoche o ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

- No, te equivocas Shikamaru, es ella, la chica de la que te hable.

- Ya cállate y deja de ser tan problemático. – Dio un gran bostezo y se fue de nuevo al cuarto de donde había salido antes.

- _Y de especial tenemos una entrevista con la mismísima y nada menos que con… Sakura Yamada. – _Me voltio al instante a la tv, allí iba entrando ella, con su cabellera rubia larga. – _Bueno tal vez por el momento. –_ Bromeo la chica del noticiero. _– Podría ser Yamada de Uchiha en cualquier momento. _– Pero que broma de tan mal gusto.

Sakura sonrió. Me embobe al verla.

- _Yo no lo creo así, solo empezamos a salir._

Pero cuanto tiempo sin verla. 

- _Entonces Sakura cuéntanos, tus éxitos son infinitos, tus discos son los más vendidos y más cotizados de todo Japón. Además acabas de terminar de filmar amor de otoño que ni se diga, también fue un gran éxito._

¡Vaya!, tan famosa se había vuelto.

- _Si lo dices así haces que suene fascinante. – _Dijo sonriendo la entrevistada. –_ Fue un gran reto y esfuerzo._

_- Bueno pero cuéntanos mejor sobre tu relación con el empresario Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Cómo va su relación?_

_- Debo de decir que bastante bien, Sasuke-kun es todo un caballero._

_- ¡Pero qué lindo! –_ Maldición pero que voz tan mas molesta tiene esa conductora. _– Bueno chicos aquí les dejo este exitazo de Sakura. ¡Hasta luego Tokio!_

Sakura salió meciendo la mano ante la cámara en un gesto de despedida. Hubo un intervalo de tiempo para que el video empezara, era el _opening _de la serie _amor de otoño_, una canción bastante relajada pero muy buena.

- Debo de ir a buscarla. – Me susurre. - ¡Debo de ir a buscarla!

- ¡Cállate Naruto! – Se quejo Shikamaru tratando de dormir.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Pero primero, iría por una camiseta de vestir y cambiarme esta sucia.

* * *

Eso sí que había sido cansado, esta era la primera de las ocho entrevistas que daría durante todo el día y ya estaba exhausta.

Mi representante se me acerco y me dio los horarios de donde debería de estar a cada hora. Yo solo asentía, pero no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

Eso de la relación con Sasuke-kun había sido un gran escándalo, todos los canales de espectáculos hablaban sobre eso. Unos deseándome de lo mejor y otros pues… diciendo que lo engatuse. Malditos reporteros amarillistas.

Había cumplido mi sueño de convertirme en toda una celebridad. Llegue a Tokio a mis 15 años de edad, mi madre estaba tan orgullosa de mi talento tanto en canto como en actuación que me trajo hasta aquí, primero me dieron un papel en una obra, una productora al ver mi talento me contrato para hacer mi papel protagónico en Amor de Otoño, hace 2 semanas lo terminamos de filmar y aun la serie no acaba, pero desde ahí empezó mi fama.

Ahora tengo 20 años y vaya que 5 años rodando _Amor de Otoño_ fue un gran reto, pero estaba conformada por dos temporadas, en la segunda temporada fue cuando la misma productora me dio la oportunidad de sacar mi disco, el cual, también fue todo un éxito.

Aunque siempre había soñado con esta vida, me sentía cansada y extrañaba mi vida normal de colegio, a mis amigos y también… lo extraño a él.

Me pregunto si todavía se acordara de aquella niña con su sueño dorado. Si no me recuerda, me sentiría bastante mal, pero después de todo, era un idiota – sonreí – pero era mi mejor amigo.

- Sakura, tu siguiente presentación es en quince minutos.

- Gracias Shizune.

_Otra entrevista_ pensé resignada, este día seria uno de los más atareados de toda mi vida y aterradores.

Entre al escenario con una gran sonrisa, todos empezaron a gritar de emoción al verme llegar, gritaban que me amaban y que era la mejor; estaba tan feliz de sentir a todo mi publico aplaudirme.

La conductora del programa de la tarde de espectáculos me hiso un ademan para que me sentara y así lo hice.

- La famosísima Sakura Yamada, no puedo creer que estés aquí con nosotros, es todo un placer, ¡¿Verdad chicos?! - Les grito al publico quienes le contestaron de la misma manera.

- El placer es mío.

- Así que cuéntanos Sakura sobre tu relación con el guapísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

- Pues que podría decirte, es todo un galán.

El público empezó a gritar de nuevo.

- Kyaaa, eso ya nos lo imaginábamos todos, pero ¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir?

- Hace una semana.

- ¡Una semana! – Exclamo sorprendida la conductora. – Pero que bien escondido se lo tenían. – Dijo con tono pícaro

- Si. – Acepte. – Un poco.

- Bueno chicos y chicas. ¡¿Quién quiere escuchar a la gran Sakura cantar?!

El publico grito con emoción, eso significaba un sí, y por tercera vez en el día cante el _opening _del drama _Amor de otoño._

* * *

Después de haberla visto ayer en el programa de la conductora con voz chillona y recorrer todos los canales de noticieros, en todos se encontraba ella, era como una invasión.

¿Tanta fama tenia?

Me había propuesto buscarla y eso haría, estaba dispuesto a encontrarla, ojala ella me recordara, si no es así, sería bastante vergonzoso.

- ¡Naruto! – Me llamo Shikamaru apresurado. - ¡Apúrate! ¡Se nos hará tarde!

- Si, si, ¡Ya voy!

Salí apresurado de la cocina, haciendo mi matutina ronda. Tomar una taza de café o un cereal. Shikamaru al ver mi tardanza, ya que había derramado la leche en el suelo y había ido a la lavandería por un trapeador, encendió el televisor.

- ¡Mira Naruto! Aquí está la chica de la que me dijiste ayer.

- ¡Enserio! – Me apresure a decir a tal mención. Solté el trapeador y salí corriendo a la sala.

- ¡Naruto ve por ese trapeador y ve a limpiar! – Me regaño mi amigo. Hice una mueca y me devolví rápido, tome lo que había tirado y con molestia trapee superficialmente.

- Contento. – Le dije a Shikamaru cuando había terminado.

- Bien. – Se giro de nuevo hacia la tv ya que me había estado supervisando. – Dicen que hará una película.

- _Sakura Yamada filmara una película, el filme comenzara en un mes._

- ¡Una película! – Dije con gran asombro tirándome en el sofá, Shikamaru hiso lo mismo pero más despacio y no tan brusco.

- Así es. Tu amiguita es bastante famosa dudo que puedas volver a verla. Pero, que no dijiste que era Haruno, aquí dice que se apellida Yamada, además de que también me dijiste que tenía el cabello rosa aquí lo tiene rubio.

- Pues eso es lo único extraño, pero estoy seguro que es ella, ¿Quién mas podría tener ojos verdes tan brillantes y llamarse Sakura? Tal vez se tiño el cabello. Además Shikamaru no seas tan antipático, ya verás cuando logre verla.

- Como tú digas.

- _Es todo una estrella esta chica Kaede._

_- Así es Fujimaru-san, y ahora con su relación con Uchiha Sasuke lo es más._

- ¡Que! ¡Tu amiga es novia de Sasuke! – Grito Shikamaru asombrado.

- ¡¡Que!! – Le seguí yo al procesar las palabras. – Con… con…

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! – Dijimos los dos al unisonó.

- _Gracias por tu información Kaede, ahora vamos con la sección de deportes. Adelante Etzuya ¿Qué nos traes de nue…_ - Shikamaru apago el televisor.

- Naruto, no sé cómo decirte esto, o tienes bastante suerte o bastante mala suerte.

- ¿A qué te refieres Shikamaru? – Pregunte algo confundido llevando mi mirada a la cara pálida de mi amigo.

- Que no lo entiendes. – Bufo. – Sasuke Uchiha es nuestro jefe, además según yo, son amigos.

- ¡Que! – Grite de nuevo.

- ¿Qué no sabías que tenía una relación con ella? – Se tomo con sus dedos la sien. – Por como gritaste, creo que no.

- Es verdad, no recordaba, ese teme y yo somos amigos. – Reí torpemente, que mala memoria tenia. – ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho nada? – Dije pensativo.

- ¿Qué voy a saber yo? – Shikamaru me miro como examinando la situación. – Tal vez te la presente, así podrás hablar con ella. Es lo más seguro.

- Tienes mucha razón Shikamaru, en verdad tengo bastante suerte.

– Aha. – Se levanto del sofá y miro su reloj. – Debemos irnos, se nos está haciendo tarde.

Asentí y lo seguí.

Cuando llegamos al trabajo salude a la recepcionista como siempre. Subimos por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso cinco donde se encontraba nuestra oficina.

- Nos vemos Shikamaru.

- Si, como sea.

Me metí a mi oficina y solté mi maletín en mi escritorio, al parecer habían limpiado porque ya no estaban mis restos de ramen instantáneo.

Bien, ahora debía de trabajar, pero no tenía idea de lo que haría el día de hoy. Así que me voltee hacia la gran ventana que daba hacia el frente de la empresa.

En ese momento un lujoso auto _Mercedes Benz_, uno de los más nuevos, el gran, hermoso y fantástico _C 63 AMG._ Y de quien más podría ser, solo del teme de Sasuke Uchiha.

Desesperado por saber sobre su relación con Sakura, salí de mi oficina, tome rápido el elevador pero ¡maldición!, como tardaba. Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas de este me quede impactado, sin habla y boquiabierto.

_Ahí estaba ella… acompañada de él._


	2. Capitulo II

Siento demorarme, pero es que estoy en examenes y enverdad no se me venia nada en la cabeza, no queria actualizar hasta poder empezar el capitulo 4 de esta historia, sobre The wedding la boda, acabo de empezar a escribir, se me vino una buena idea, es que enseerio se me esta dificultando mucho esa historia, espero no batallar con esta, me encanta esta historia. Espero que les agrade, debo decir que es bastante largo.

Otra cosa, que no se me olvide, voi a estar cambiando el nombre de la historia, es que no me convenze, les agradeceria que me dieran ideas, un nombre que le quede, por que soi mui mala buscando nombres.

**Capitulo II**

No, eso no podía ser cierto.

¿Cómo diablos es que…Estaba el ahí?

- Hey dobe, ¿Qué tanto miras? – El rubio se incorporo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke y luego sonrió.

Definitivamente era él.

Sasuke me medio arrastro hacia afuera del ascensor, yo seguía bastante sorprendida.

- Nada. – Se apuro a decir y me miro, sentí recorrerme un escalofrió.

- Sakura, ¿sucede algo? – Escuche la aterciopelada y fría voz de Sasuke llamándome. No Respondí, seguía mirando a ese rubio. – Sakura. – Me volvió a llamar.

- Na… ¿Naruto? – Murmure a lo bajo.

Era para mí misma pero no fue desapercibido por ninguno de los dos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- ¿Se conocen? – Pude notar un poco de molestia por parte de Sasuke y eso me hiso reaccionar.

- Si. – Dijo Naruto.

Mis ojos se pusieron como platos, ¡Todavía se acuerda de mí! Después de mi cambio de apariencia, aun me recuerda, eso va mal.

- ¡No! – Grite. Las miradas de todos se pusieron sobre nosotros. Y cuando digo todos, no hablo de Sasuke ni del rubio que estaba ahora antes como yo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡Es Sakura! – Comenzaron a gritar los de la oficina de mi novio.

A eso me refería con todos.

Mire hacia los lados buscando salida, pude notar como Sasuke oprimía el botón del ascensor y eso hiso que las puertas nuevamente se abrieran y levemente me empujo hacia él.

- Naruto, llévatela. – Sasuke le tiro las llaves de su auto a Naruto y este las atrapo. – Sabía que no debía traerla. – Se quejo.

Todo fue un relámpago, vi como Naruto se metía al elevador conmigo, como Sasuke detenía a sus empleados, pero la mayoría ni le hicieron caso. Por suerte la puerta del ascensor se cerró sin que ninguna persona pudiera entrar, pero se escuchaban golpes como si estuvieran tocando. Estaba bastante sorprendida e inmóvil, estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero siempre los de seguridad los detenían, no mi novio.

- Sakura-chan. – Me hablo una armoniosa voz.

Voltee al lugar donde provenía, era él. Por un momento había olvidado que me encontraba encerrada ahí con mi antiguo mejor amigo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? – Su voz se le notaba preocupada, yo solo negué con la cabeza. – ¡Me alegra! – Me sonrió y por un segundo sentí como mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse y como la sangre se me subía la cabeza, la sentía bastante caliente. – Sakura-Chan ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas roja como tomate. ¿Tienes fiebre? – Me sentía completamente mareada, ni sentí cuando Naruto se me había acercado bastante y tenía su frente contra la mía. – Estas hirviendo. – En ese momento la sensación de mareo se fue, pero mi corazón se acelero más.

- ¿¡Pero qué rayos haces!? Pervertido. – Y le pise uno de sus pies.

- ¡Ahh! – Grito de dolor. – Eso dolió, no lo hacía con esa intención. – Me arrepentí de haber hecho eso, pero mis instintos reaccionaron de esa manera y por alguna extraña razón me sentía enojada.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el primer piso, donde había estado hace unos instantes con Sasuke. Pero tal fue mi sorpresa al ver en el estacionamiento todos los paparazis esperando afuera por mí, me sentí aliviada de que los vidrios fueran polarizados, así no se vería de afuera hacia adentro. También me sorprendí de ver a toda la seguridad adentro de la empresa _Uchiha_ para escoltarme.

- Parece que Sasuke hiso un buen trabajo. – La vos de Naruto me sobresalto un poco, parecía que ya se había recuperado del fuerte pisotón que le había proporcionado.

Me tomo del brazo y me jalo, como si fuera película, los guardias que parecían de dos metros hicieron una barrera, era bastante impresionante.

- ¡Vaya! Estos parecen matones. – Se burlo Naruto, al parecer yo no era la única sorprendida.

Cuando salimos afuera la barrera de _matones_ como le había dicho Naruto, era fotografiada tratando de encontrar un ángulo para tomarme a mí. Los flashes de las cámaras eran demasiados, pareciera que había fuegos artificiales.

Adentro de la _barrera _el espacio se fue agrandado.

- _¡Sakura! ¡¿Por qué te escondes?!_ – Escuche como los paparazis me preguntaban sobre mi huida, pero me dedique a ignorarlos. _– Sakura, ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Es tu nueva adquisición?_

Pero ¿Qué les pasaba?, ¿Adquisición?

La rabia se me subió, pero me la trague, no debía de hacer ninguna escenita o todo mi esfuerzo en mi carrera iba a ser destruida.

- Sakura-Chan, apresúrate. – Sin darme cuenta, habíamos llegado al lujoso auto negro de Sasuke. Naruto me abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y me subí a rastras pasándome al del copiloto, el rubio me siguió y como rayo se acomodo, encendió el auto y arranco. – Wau, ¡Eso fue genial! – ¿Genial? Por favor, tenia tanto miedo. – Parece como si te tuvieran vigilada Sakura-Chan.

- Si, eso parece. – Naruto me voltio a ver y me dio una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

– Enserio Sakura-Chan, creo que estas enferma, estas roja.

- ¿Eh? – Subí mis manos hacia mi rostro y lo sentí hirviendo, saque de mi bolso un pequeño espejo y me mire. Era verdad, estaba completamente roja. – Debe de ser por lo que acaba de suceder. – Fue la mejor excusa que encontré.

- Si tienes razón. ¿Entonces a donde te llevo?

Me quede pensativa por un rato, si iba a mi casa de seguro los mismos paparazis ya me estarían esperando, ese lugar seria al primero al que irían.

- ¿Qué tal si me llevas a tu casa? – Ese era el lugar perfecto, tardarían para buscar información de Naruto.

- ¿Mi casa? – Dijo sorprendido sin dejar de ver al frente.

- Si, tú casa.

- Esta bien. – Se tardo en contestar.

Después de un rato de pasar por varias calles, llegamos a un lujoso edificio.

- Aquí es. – Me informo

Salí del auto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, Naruto se apuro a bajar y abrirme la puerta del auto.

- No es necesaria tanta caballerosidad. – Le dije algo incomoda.

- No importa. – Me sonrió.

- Buenos Días señor Uzumaki, llega temprano. – Le hablo un señor algo mayor de cabello grisáceo.

- Si, sucedió un… inconveniente.

El señor solo se dispuso a sonreírle.

Naruto también le sonrió en señal de despedida, después de eso me dirigió hasta el elevador, creo que tantos elevadores me causarían un trauma. Pasamos el piso dos, el tres, el cuatro, el cinco, el seis, el siete… y me estaba desesperando, tantos pisos me estaban sacando de quicio.

- ¡¿Cuándo diablos vamos a llegar?! – Me queje. Naruto me enarco una ceja.

- Pues, cinco pisos más…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cinco pisos más!

- Solo bromeaba. – Se empezó a reír de mí. Al ver eso, me cruce de brazos y le di la espalda. – Sabes… - Su tono cambio a uno serio y asome un poco mi vista para ver su rostro el cual estaba cabizbajo. – Has cambiado demasiado. – ¿Cambiado? Pues claro que había cambiado, tuve que cambiar. – Antes… todo era diferente.

- No sé a qué te refieres. Yo no te conozco. – La cabeza de Naruto subió, todo era por mi bien y el de él. – Creo que no tienes derecho de decirme eso sin conocerme.

Espere impaciente alguna respuesta, pero no llego.

- Llegamos. – El ascensor de abrió.

Pasamos por el largo corredor en silencio, Naruto, quien iba delante de mí, se detuvo en una puerta blanca, empezó a hurgar en su bolsillo creo que buscando la llave, ¿Qué otra cosa buscaría?

- Aquí esta. – Lo oí decir al sacar una blanca tarjeta y pasarla por una pequeña caja del mismo color que estaba alado de la puerta.

La pequeña lucecita que antes estaba en rojo se puso verde haciendo un pitido, Naruto giro la perilla y entro, me hiso un ademan para que yo también lo hiciera y así lo hice.

¡Pero qué grande!

- Puedes sentarte donde quieras. – Lo voltee a ver, pero él estaba de espaldas andando hacia un pasillo algo oscuro y metiéndose a un cuarto.

Con algo de incomodidad y duda me senté en uno de los largos sillones color crema que estaba enfrente de un televisor de plasma. Mire un poco más abajo y me encontré con una mesa de cristal llena de envases de refresco y algunos de ramen instantáneo, alado de todo ese desastre estaba el control remoto.

- ¡¿Puedo prender el televisor?!

- ¡Claro! – Se escucho desde el fondo.

Sin más, tome el control y encendí el televisor, aun estaban las noticias. Recorrí los canales buscando algo interesante que ver, hasta que…

- _Miren lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, la famosa Sakura Yamada se escapo con un chico. – _Una foto de mí con Naruto salió, los dos íbamos subiendo al auto de mi novio. –_ Parece que la chica tiene un romance._ – ¿Pero qué les pasa? Estaba huyendo de ellos. _– Tal vez se canso de ser la niña buena._

- ¡Malditos reporteros! ¡Yo misma los asesinare cuando los vea!

- Pero que sucede Sakura-cha… Sakura. – Se apresuro a decir.

- ¿Cómo que que sucede? Nuestra huida está matando mi reputación.

- No es para tanto.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? Estaba en la cima, ahora baje más de la mitad.

- Yo creo que no es así. Luego se les olvidara.

-¡No puede ser! – Rabie. Tome mi cabeza y la hundí en mis piernas. – Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

- Pues, debes admitir que todo fue muy divertido. – Hay pero que le pasa, ¿divertido?

- ¿Divertido? – Levante mi cabeza y le clave la vista fulminándolo su rostro palideció de miedo al ver mi expresión. – ¡Naruto! ¿Por qué no maduras?

Hay por dios, se me salió el nombre.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – Su rostro ahora no estaba pálido, estaba sorprendido. – Me llamaste Naruto.

- No se dé que hablas. Voltee mi cabeza al televisor, para mi suerte había comerciales.

- No, no, no. No quieras negarlo, me llamaste Naruto y me dijiste que madurara. – Pero que tonta había sido, así le decía cuando estábamos en plena adolescencia. Se lo repetía a cada instante. – Y eso **tu, **Sakura-chan – Volvió el _chan_ – Me lo decías. – Y parece que también recuerda esa parte.

- Ya te dije que no te conozco, no seas insistente.

- Y ya te dije que no lo negaras, ¿Por qué niegas que me conoces? ¿Por qué Sakura-Chan?

- ¡Ya te dije que no te conozco! – Me levante del sillón enojada.

- Parece que ya se llevan bien. – Mi acompañante giro la vista hacia la puerta.

- Sasuke, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

- Intuición. – Mi novio avanzo hacia mí y cobre mi compostura mostrándome paciente y tranquila. - ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

- Claro. – Afirme con una sonrisa, el me devolvió el gesto y miro a Naruto.

- Bien dobe, siento no habértelo dicho antes pero te presento a mi novia, Sakura Yamada. Creo que ya la conoces.

- Más de lo que tú crees. – Al escuchar la respuesta fulmine con la mirada a Naruto, que quien, ¡Claro! Que lo noto. - ¿Verdad Sakura-Chan?

¡Este chico me quiere sacar de quicio!

- ¿Ya se conocen? – Creo que esa era la segunda vez que lo preguntaba Sasuke.

- ¡No! – Y como la quinta vez que lo negaba. – Yo creo que tu amigo lo dice porque me ha visto en televisión, ¿no es así? – Me dirigí hacia Naruto quien asintió.

- Oh bueno. Naruto. – Le llamo Sasuke quien saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las tiro al rubio quien las atrapo. – Son las llaves de tu auto.

- ¡Ah! Gracias por traerlo. – Naruto hiso lo mismo que Sasuke. – Aquí están las tuyas.

- Bueno Sakura. – Sasuke se dirigió hacia mí. – Debo de irme, tengo bastante trabajo.

- Ok. – Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. El frunció el ceño.

Tal vez esperaba que le dijera que se quedara conmigo el resto del día. Pero estaba demasiado alterada con lo de hoy que no me nació decirle eso.

- Naruto te daré el día libre para que cuides a Sakura, después de todo creo que no te necesito hoy.

- Está bien teme, no te preocupes, yo cuidare bien a Sakura-Chan.

- Más te vale. – Sasuke avanzo hacia la salida, Sakura le siguió.

- Adiós Sasuke-kun, cuídate.

- Igual Sakura. – Y el teme de Sasuke la jalo hacia el pegándola a su pecho para besarla.

Sakura-Chan se puso de puntitas para alcanzar Sasuke.

Y ahí estuvieron besándose…

Besándose…

Besándose…

¡¿Pero cuando terminarían de besarse por dios?!

Cuanta respiración tienen. Deberían de entrar a natación.

Y por fin se separaron… bastante agitados y… ¿Qué diablos? Los dos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y se volvieron a besar por otro largo lapso de tiempo.

Acaso se habían olvidado que estaba yo ahí. Y para colmo, estaban en mi **departamento.**

- Adiós Sasuke-kun – Dijo con voz entrecortada Sakura-Chan y el teme por fin se fue.

Sakura-Chan cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella, me quede mirándola esperando a que dijera algo.

Así que me aclare la garganta para hacer ruido y hacer notar que aun estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué rayos miras? -

- A una despedida bastante cursi. – Dije molesto, ahora yo era el cruzado de brazos.

- ¡¿Cursi?! – Rio. – Creo que alguien esta celoso.

- ¿Celoso, yo? – Dije indignado.

- Exacto, tu. – Se separo de la puerta y me acorralo, parecía una leona asechando a su presa. Me sentí aprisionado.

- Si. – La rápida sorpresa hiso que la _leona_ se quedara inmóvil y ahora era yo el león. – Estoy muy celoso, ¡Vaya suerte que tiene Sasuke! Nunca creí que besaría a la soñadora e infantil Sakura Haruno, la rechazada del colegio que solo tenía como amigos a un chico rubio de ojos azules llamado… Naruto.

La pelirosada se quedo boquiabierta e ida. Tal vez estaba recordando sus momentos de secundaria. La iba a bombardear con todo eso.

Sonreí con malicia.

- ¿Ahora lo recuerdas? Más bien… ¿Me recuerdas, eh Sakura-chan?–Ella me volteo a mirar, parecía conejo deslumbrado.

- Eso. – Titubeo. – Debió de haber sido horrible para ella. – Y cobro la compostura.

- Créeme que demasiado. – Le seguí. – Ella, tenía un sueño ¿lo sabías?

- ¿A si? ¿Y cuál era? – Parecía como si me desafiara, seguía siendo la misma testaruda Sakura-Chan aunque ella lo negara.

- Quería convertirse en una actriz y cantante reconocida por todo Japón.

Me enarco una ceja. Me estaba ganando el juego y eso me empezaba a molestar y sacarme de quicio, ¿Por qué rayos oculta su identidad?

- Bien, señor… _Uzumaki, _no sé de qué me habla y tampoco que esta insinuando, pero yo no soy esa chica, mi apellido es Yamada y nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

- ¡Uzumaki! ¡Yamada! ¿Pero qué diablos te sucede Sakura-Chan? Me estas asustando deberás. Además ese no es tu verdadero apellido.

- Por favor Uzumaki-san, si así lo prefiere.

- ¡Uzumaki-San! Sakura-chan me estas cansando, te estás yendo demasiado lejos.

- Enserio no se dé que me habla.

- Vamos Sakura-Chan ¿Por qué escondes tu identidad?

- ¡Naruto por favor! Deja de molestar con eso.

- Sakura-Chan demostrare tu verdadera identidad. – Me hablo en tono serio, lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

Y sin darme cuenta… Me había tomado de la cintura en un fuerte abrazo, se le podría decir, pero más que eso, era una atadura para no zafarme de lo que iba a venir. Mire hacia los lados sin saber qué hacer, buscando escapatoria, voltee hacia al frente, su rostro con los ojos cerrados se me acercaba, mas, mas, mas y mas, hasta toparse con mis labios y todo se volvió.

¿Rosa?

Mi cabeza se había perdido en un torbellino de emociones, sentía que flotaba, estaba en un paraíso color de rosa, _mi mundo color de rosa._ Mi corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se me iba a salir del pecho, estaba tan feliz, me sentía tan… feliz.

Nunca había sentido esto en toda mi vida…

Pero, pero ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué rayos me sucede?

- ¡Aléjate! – Lo empuje tan fuerte que cayó al piso. – No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Le advertí. – Tengo novio, además, es tu amigo.

- Yo… - Se quiso cubrir, pero nada salió de su boca, se puso cabizbajo. – Sasuke es mi amigo pero… no te conviene, Sakura.

¿No me conviene? Iba a preguntar porque, pero el estúpido celular empezó a sonar.

- Espérame un momento. – Le dije, mi teléfono había sonado, lo saque y conteste. - ¿Qué sucede Shizune?

- _Sakura-san será mejor que regreses antes de que a Tsunade-sama le dé un paro cardiaco_.

- No te preocupes Shizune. Voy para allá.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- ¿Me puedes llevar a mi trabajo?

- ¡Claro! – Me sonrió ampliamente, le devolví el gesto.

Después de la última y más estúpida de mis estupideces, la lleve a su televisora en donde se encontraba su manager. Creo que así se les dice, no estoy muy familiarizado con esas cosas.

Entramos y una mujer de cabello negro delgada se nos acerco, tomo a Sakura del brazo y se la llevo. Atónito, le seguí, pero seguridad me detuvo.

- Viene conmigo. – Se dirigió Sakura-Chan ante los mastodontes.

Ellos me soltaron al instante y me dedique a seguir a las dos chicas.

- Sakura-san recomiendo que estés lista, Tsunade-Sama esta como loca, el teléfono no ha dejado de sonar, lo que sucedió en la oficina de tu novio se encuentra en todos los canales.

Sakura asintió.

- Estoy lista Shizune, le explicare todo.

La aludida abrió la puerta y ahí se dejo ver una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

- ¡Sakura Yamada! ¿Quién te crees que eres? No puedes salir cuando se te dé la gana, estas destruyendo tu carrera. – Y golpeo la mesa, todo tembló.

- Tsunade-sama, todo es una confusión, no hice nada malo.

- A los medios no les importa si no hiciste nada malo, te fugaste con un chico el cual nadie lo había visto. – La rubia examino el lugar hasta llegar hasta mi, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. – Pero miren que tenemos aquí, este niñato es con el que te fuiste ¡Y te atreves a traérmelo aquí!

- No es lo que piensa, Naruto es…

- ¡Naruto! – Interrumpió a Sakura-Chan antes de que terminara. - ¡Con que así se llama este mocoso!

- Déjeme explicarle. Naruto es amigo de Sasuke-kun. – El rostro enojado de la señora de enfrente se relajo un poco. – Lo que sucedió fue que estábamos en la oficina de Sasuke y la gente se alboroto al verme, seguridad nos ayudo a salir.

- Debiste haberlo dicho desde el principio. – Y empezó a reír.

Sakura suspiro y yo aun seguía medio tenso.

- Entonces… ¿Aun está enojada? – Pregunto dudosa Sakura-Chan.

- Claro que no. Pero – su rostro cambio – No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar.

- Esta bien.

Salimos de la televisora en donde trabajaba Sakura-chan y nos dirigimos al auto, ella estaba totalmente callada, lo único que me preguntaba es a ¿donde la tenía que llevar?

Abrí el auto y los dos nos subimos a él. Sakura recostó su cabeza en el asiento y suspiro cansada.

- Necesito unos tragos. – Fue lo único que dijo. Mi ceño se frunció, ¿Sakura-Chan bebía?

- ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

- Aun hotel. – Me dijo en un susurro, mi cuerpo tembló. Su mirada se poso en mí. –Llévame a un hotel.

- A… un ho…hotel? – Tartamudee, estaba tenso.

- Si, ahí déjame y luego lárgate de mi vista. – Que ruda.

- Claro. – Y mi boca se hiso una mueca.

Después de un rato vagando por la ciudad de Tokio y esperando que mi acompañante me dijera a donde la llevara me estaba cansando. Desde que había arrancado el auto, Sakura no había dicho ni una sola palabra y tenía su mano sobre su frente.

- Sakura-Chan… - Le hable pero no respondió. – Te llevare alHotel_ Cerulean. _– Me estacione y baje del auto. – Sakura-chan, bájate. – Le dije antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero aun así no dijo nada. – Bueno, iré a ver si hay habitaciones disponibles.

Cerré la puerta y avance unos cuantos pasos, de reojo voltee hacia donde estaba ella, pero aun seguía inmóvil. Sin más seguí, entre al hotel y fui a la recepción.

- Bienvenido a _Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel_, ¿En qué le puedo servir?

- Quiero una habitación. – Le dije a la chica que estaba atrás de una computadora.

- Para uno o para dos.

- Individual por favor.

- Su nombre.

- Bueno, no es para mí la habitación es para una amiga.

- Dígame el nombre de su amiga por favor. – Tecleaba sin parar en su PC.

- Sakura Yamada. – Su mano se quedo quieta.

- Dijo… ¿Sakura Yamada? – La voz de la chica temblaba. Tal vez debí de haber dicho mi normal y corriente nombre.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, ninguno. Disculpe, pero ¿Dónde está Sakura Yamada?

- En el auto. – Le sonreí.

- ¿Quiere discreción oh…?

Pensé en lo que había sucedido en la mañana en el trabajo, se había hecho un alboroto, lo mejor sería discreción.

- Discreción. – Que divertido era estar con una cantante y actriz.

La chica trono los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un hombre alto de traje negro se le acerco, ella le susurro un par de cosas y este asintió.

- Llévelo hasta donde esta Sakura Yamada señor…

- Uzumaki.

- Ok señor Uzumaki, lleve a Ronald, el lo ayudara. – Asentí.

Di media vuelta hacia donde estaba la puerta principal pero el tal Ronald me negó la salida, fruncí el ceño.

- Por aquí Uzumaki-san. – Le seguí y salimos por una puerta algo extraña hacia el estacionamiento, derecho estaba mi auto. - ¿Dónde está la chica?

- Por ahí. – y le apunte donde estaba Sakura. – Esta abierto mi auto, es el azul.

Ronald abrió la puerta de donde estaba Sakura-chan, y aun así no se movió.

- ¿Es ella? – Apunto a la rubia.

- Si es ella, sácala con cuidado…. – Pero fue demasiado tarde, la tomo bruscamente y se la llevo a su hombro.

- Aunque no parezca, esta chica esta pesada. – Y la movió un poco. – Esta dormida.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dormida? – Me acerque, era verdad, estaba dormida.

- Bien, sígueme. – Y así lo hice.

Entramos por otra puerta la cual llevaba a un elevador _secreto_, ¡Esto es emocionante!

Después de un rato esperando el piso recordé que no me habían dicho que habitación era, ni llave me habían dado, más bien… ¡No había pagado!

- Oye Ronald, ¿a qué habitación nos llevas?

- A una Suite. – Mis ojos se abrieron.

- ¡Una Suite! ¡De verdad! – El asintió, que emoción que emoción. Sería la primera vez que estaría en una suite de verdad.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta, la gran puerta, de la suite, estaba tan emocionado que mis pies no estaban quietos, quería entrar, quería ver cómo era una suite.

- Ten. – Mire a Ronald algo dudoso. – Tómala. – Y me tiro bruscamente a Sakura-Chan a mis brazos.

Su cabeza se movió algo raro y su cabello se volvió un desastre, parecía tan débil y delicada dormida. Pero si estaba pesada.

Me quede como bobo viéndola, su rostro era tan… hermoso.

- Ya está abierto, aquí te dejare la tarjeta, creo que ya sabes para que es.

- Si, gracias. – Y le sonreí. Ronald salió del cuarto.

Entre a la gigantesca y elegante suite. Cerré la puerta del cuarto con mi pie, mis manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo a Sakura-Chan.

Me dirigí hacia la cama y ahí la recosté, le quite las zapatillas moradas que traía puestas, la acomode un poco y jale el edredón para arroparla.

- Naruto… - Me hablo una dulce voz. La mire algo dubitativo. Estaba algo agachado jalando el cobertor que su mano tomo la mía. – ¿Porque me dejaste ir? – Y una lágrima salió de su cerrado ojo.

¿Estaría hablando realmente de mí? Oh solamente era mi imaginación.

- Sakura-Chan… - Le hable para despertarla, tenia agarrada muy fuerte mi mano y me estaba cortando la circulación.

- Quédate aquí… Conmigo.

Bueno si así lo quería, me quedaría.

- Sakura-Chan, le volví a llamar. – Pero un extraño ruido salió de su boca. Por fin había soltado mi mano, pero la sorpresa era que…

¡Sakura-Chan ronca!

¡Ahora sí! ¿Qué haría en una gigantesca suite? Aun era temprano, mire el reloj, las cinco de la tarde. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba un televisor muy, muy grande. Busque el control remoto y lo encontré en una mesilla de cristal parecida a la mía pero con la diferencia de que esta se encuentra limpia.

Lo encendí y me puse a buscar algo interesante, a esta hora de nuevo pasan noticias.

- _Ahora vienen los espectáculos con Kaede_. – Espectáculos, esto es interesante. – _Hola a todos en Tokio, espero que estén disfrutando su día, son las 5:13 minutos y les traigo nuevas noticias sobre Sakura Yamada. Después de un largo día buscando pistas sobre su paradero que hasta la hora es desconocido, Tsunade, quien es su representante, nos hablo que el chico rubio de ojos azules, bastante apuesto,_ _es amigo de Uchiha Sasuke, el nombre de el chico es Naruto Uzumaki, su status es soltero. Entonces todos los rumores que se habían hecho por falta de información son erróneos, Sakura Yamada nunca nos ocultaría nada._

- ¡¿Cómo rayos saben que soy soltero?! – Grite conmocionado.

- Es porque tienen oídos en todas partes.

- Sakura-chan, despertaste.

- Con tus gritos cualquiera lo haría. – Reí algo avergonzado. – Además, ¿Qué es esto? – Fruncí el entrecejo, iba a decir una suite pero no me dejo hablar. – Quería discreción.

- Pero Sakura-chan, es discreción, nadie vio cuando entraste. Y la suite es algo esencial para una estrella pop como tú.

- Mira Naruto, te diré algo, los reporteros de todas las televisoras vienen y revisan la base de datos para ver quien se ha registrado. Con eso no se tiene privacidad.

- Oh. No lo sabía. – Rayos.

- Pero no te preocupes. – Me quede boquiabierto al ver el rápido cambio de ánimo, de uno serio a uno sonriente. – Lo hiciste bien. Además, oí lo que dijeron en el noticiero, el asunto se arreglo. – Y se dejo caer sobre el sofá negro de piel. – Deberías de ser mi representante. – Bromeo.

Yo fruncí el ceño, pero se me ocurrió un buen comentario.

- Tal vez así estaría más tiempo contigo. – Le dije, la sonrisa que había estado un momento en ella se borro y eso me hiso reír a mí. – Es broma Sakura-Chan. – Pero si lo decía enserio.

- No hagas ese tipo de bromas, no tengas tanta confianza con una persona que ni conoces.

Y de nuevo comenzaba con eso, cuánto tiempo estaría jugando a la estrellita.

- Si, si, como digas Sakura Yamada. – Pero tal vez era cierto, tal vez ella no era Sakura-Chan…

- ¿En qué tanto piensas?

- Nada, nada. – Moví mis manos negando. – Sakura-Chan…

- Dime. – Ella había tomado el control remoto y cambiaba los canales.

- ¿Y tus padre? – Pregunte algo dudoso. Su mano se detuvo por un momento.

- En América. – Y siguió cambiando. – Se fueron hace cuatro años de Tokio.

- Oh. – Bueno, eso era una X para Sakura Haruno, la mamá de Sakura-Chan nunca la dejaría sola. – Entonces, ¿vives sola en Tokio?

- Si. Pero, no me interesan mis padres, solo me dejaron sola. – Me volteo a ver. – Tú tienes suerte. – Me sorprendí por su comentario.

- ¿Yo? ¿Suerte?

- Eso dije. – Se levanto del sofá. – Naruto. ¿Te puedo decir así?

- Claro que sí. – Le respondí sonriente ella me devolvió el gesto. – Ni deberías de preguntarlo.

- Era por educación, también te dejo decirme Sakura-Chan. Aunque me moleste un poco. – Encogí mis hombros algo avergonzado. – Pediré servicio al cuarto.

- Ok.

Avance hacia donde estaba el teléfono para llamar al servicio al cuarto y encargar algo de comer y también de beber, descolgué el teléfono y estaba a punto de hablar cuando.

- Te encontré Sakura Haruno. – Me quede con el corazón en la boca, esa voz, era él. – Fuiste fácil de encontrar. – Empezó a reír, un escalofrió paso por toda mi espalda.

Colgué.

La respiración se me empezaba a cortar, me deje caer al suelo, estaba tan asustada, me había encontrado, ¿Cómo lo hiso? Hundí mi cabeza en mis piernas. No me puede estar pasando esto a mí.

- Sakura-Chan, ¿Pasa algo? – Levante mi cabeza al oír la voz de Naruto, se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. – ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Me levante de golpe y le grite:

- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame sola! – Me miro sorprendido, más bien espantado.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-Chan?

- ¡Solo vete! Déjame sola Naruto. – Mi voz se quebró. – Vete.

- Sakura-Chan. – Se me acerco.

- ¡Vete! – Y lo empuje hacia afuera y le cerré la puerta.

Me deje caer sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Sakura-Chan, ábreme por favor, dime que te sucede.

Pero no le conteste, así estuvo un rato hasta que dijo "volveré en la mañana"

Al momento de escuchar eso abrí la puerta.

- ¡Naruto! – Le grite pero ya se había ido.

El pasillo estaba solo, me metí al cuarto arrepentida por haberle hecho eso, debí de haberle explicado, decirle que yo era esa Sakura. Cerré la puerta y me quede estática, esa maniaca sonrisa…

- Sabía que estarías aquí. – No… no puede ser… - Eh… Sa-ku-ra.

Me tomo del mentón con una de sus sucias manos y con la otra me puso un trapo blanco húmedo con un olor que me quemaba la nariz sobre mi rostro.

_Naruto… ayudame._

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, por favor diganme si notan algun error x qe el cap 3 ya lo llevo adelantadito y no quiero que tenga algo malo, quiero que este perfecto (: dejenme un review x favor, enserio que eso me alienta a escribir, 2 reviews en el primer cap me hiso sentir mal u___u, pero bueno, gracias a los que me dejaron review espero que les guste este cap.

Hasta la proxima.


	3. Capitulo III

**Bien, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, quiero decirles que voy empezando el capitulo cuatro, en este cap ya llegue a lo que queria llegar, u___u ustedes ahi armen las piezas & me dicen que no les parecio bien para corregirlo, por que se me hace que batallare en el cap 4 por que ya publique este y no podre cambiarlo, u__u rayos, pero es que queria publicarlo x33 no quiero que esten tanto tiempo sin leer aahh no me gusta tardarme, the wedding ya se la saben, batallo llevo dos paginas 8-)**

Capitulo III

Como le había dicho antes de irme, regresaría en la mañana y así lo hice. La misma recepcionista me dio la bienvenida y me dejo pasar hacia la suite en donde se encontraba Sakura-Chan.

Estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado. Todo iba bien, ¿porque estaba llorando?, ¿porque me dijo que me fuera?

Llegue por fin al piso en donde se encontraba la suite, al llegar me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba semi abierta.

- Sakura-Chan. – Le llame abriendo la puerta. – Sakura-Chan. – Pero no se escucho ni un murmullo. Me empecé a preocupar. – ¿Estás ahí Sakura? – y me adentre más en la suite.

No había nadie, según la recepcionista no les habían entregado aun la habitación, eso quería decir que Sakura-Chan no se había ido, oh eso parecía.

Revise toda la suite y ni rastro de ella. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome y conteste.

- ¿¡Naruto donde esta Sakura!? – La preocupada voz de Sasuke me alerto más. – ¡Naruto responde! – Sin darme cuenta me había quedado en silencio.

- Vine a buscarla, pero no está en el hotel. – Una maldición se escucho por la otra línea. No sabía que preguntar, todas se me hacían estúpidas.

- Naruto, búscala bien. – Y colgó.

Esto no iba nada bien, era mi culpa, no debí de haberme ido, no debí haberla dejado sola.

- Na…Naruto, ayúdame. – Se escucho una voz medio rasgada y quebrada pero… Era su voz… - Ayúdame. – Estaba llorando.

- Sakura-chan. – Fui hacia donde estaba, se encontraba debajo de la cama, me quede estático al verla, su rostro blanco como la porcelana estaba todo golpeado. No sabía ni cómo sacarla, la lastimaría.

- Naruto. – Y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. – Sácame de aquí.

- Si. – Respondí, y me pare. Levante la cama y la hice a un lado para dejarla a la vista.

Cuando vi su cuerpo completo, mi cara palideció, todo, todo su cuerpo estaba golpeado. Me hinque alado de ella.

- Todo está bien. – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir mi tacto. La levante con suma delicadeza, sentía que se quebraría en pedazos en cualquier momento. – Todo va bien. – Le repetí.

Salí con ella en mis brazos al pasillo.

¿Qué hago, que hago? Era lo único que se me venía a la cabeza.

- ¡Ayuda! – Grite. No podía meterme al elevador, tardaría varios momentos en llegar a la recepción. - ¡Ayuda! – Grite de nuevo un poco mas histérico, sentí como Sakura-Chan comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. – Todo va bien. – Le murmure. Y como obra de Dios una señora salió de una habitación. Su cara fue igual que la mía al ver el cuerpo demacrado de Sakura-Chan. – ¡Llame a una ambulancia! – Le grite y así lo hiso. Como rayo, saco su teléfono y marco a emergencias.

El tiempo se me hiso largo, una eternidad, en ese momento me puse en los zapatos de Sakura-Chan, ¿cómo se estaría sintiendo ella…?

- ¡Naruto! – Me voltee, era Sasuke. - ¿Qué paso?

Le empecé a explicar, la cara de Sasuke empezó a palidecer con la descripción de Sakura-chan, le dije como la encontré, como la saque de ahí hasta que llego la ambulancia y se la llevaron. Recordé como el llanto de Sakura-Chan no paraba.

- Fue horrible Sasuke. – Finalice.

- Debiste de haberme llamado. – La cara de rabia de Sasuke me asusto por un momento. Mejor me quede en silencio, no sabía que decirle.

Me di cuenta de lo tétrico del lugar, nunca había estado en la sala de urgencias del hospital de Tokio.

- ¿Son familiares de Yamada Sakura?

- Soy su ami…

- Soy su novio. – La apresurada voz de Sasuke aparto la mía. Sentí algo así como un piquete en el pecho.

El doctor asintió.

- Yamada-san tiene dos costillas rotas del lado izquierdo, le pusimos varios puntos en la pierna izquierda además esta se encuentra quebrada, eso es lo más grave, los demás son golpes superficiales, nada de qué preocuparse, con reposo estará bien. – Por dios, ¿golpes superficiales? Estaban morados, su piel blanca estaba morada.

Los dientes de Sasuke rechinaron y vi como empuñaba las manos. En verdad estaba enojado.

- ¿Podemos verla? – Le pregunte al doctor, el asintió.

- Los guiare al cuarto. – El doctor empezó a caminar y nosotros lo seguimos.

- Sera mejor que te tranquilices Sasuke, ella no está en las condiciones para verte así. – Le advertí, no quería ver como Sasuke le gritaba a Sakura-chan, sería lo último que querría ver.

Entramos al cuarto en donde estaba Sakura-Chan, yo entre primero, ella me sonrió pero su cara palideció cuando vio a Sasuke, el idiota de él me empujo y avanzo hacia la cama.

- Sakura, ¿Quién te hiso esto? – La rabia se desbordaba con cada palabra que Sasuke le decía.

- Sasuke, tranquilízate.

- Cállate Naruto. Este es asunto entre mi **novia** y yo. – Eso me enojo.

- ¡Eso no te da el derecho de gritarle!

- Sasuke-kun. – Los dos volteamos a verla. – No sé quien me hiso esto. – Y comenzó a llorar. – En verdad no lo sé.

- Deberías saberlo. – Le mascullo Sasuke.

Aseguro, deberás, si Sakura no se encontrara en ese estado, ya le hubiera partido la cara de niño bonito al idiota de Sasuke.

- No te molestes en contestarle. – Le dije, ella me miro con sus ojos verdes y paró de llorar.

Un celular comenzó a sonar, ese no era mi tono, así que no era el mío.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa? – Grito Sasuke atraves de la línea. – ¡Idiotas! ¿Acaso no hacen nada bien? voy para allá. – Cerró su teléfono con brusquedad. – Regresare mas tarde.

Y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Tu también te vas a ir? – Sakura-Chan se encogió de hombros.

- No, me quedare a supervisarte. – Me dirigí hacia una silla que estaba en una esquina, la jale hacia un lado de la cama.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, me sentía incomodo, verle la cara de esa manera, hacia que mi sangre hirviera de la rabia, pero debía estar tranquilo.

- Perdón Naruto. Yo… nunca creí que pasaría… que me pasaría esto.

- No. – Ella no debía de pedirme perdón. –No debes de disculparte, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

- No quiero que estés aquí conmigo por lastima ni por culpa. – Dijo entre dientes. Le iba a decir que no era verdad pero alguien entro a la habitación.

- Buenos tardes Sakura-kun. – Los dos volteamos al escuchar esa rara voz.

Un hombre de cabello largo negro y mirada que daba miedo iba entrando por la puerta sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – La voz de Sakura-Chan temblaba.

- Acaso no es obvio. – Sonrió. – Te traigo flores.

- No… no deberías de estar aquí. – Mire a Sakura-Chan, su voz había cambiado a una dura, sucedía algo raro. – ¡Lárgate de mi vista!

- Esta bien, está bien. – Rio. Empezó a dar pasos hacia Sakura-chan, el cuerpo de ella tembló. El extraño acerco su mano al rostro de Sakura-Chan, la tomo del mentón. – Es una lástima. – Dijo haciendo un puchero. – Que ese hombre te haya hecho eso, aunque, debes de sentirte afortunada. – Su cara cambio a una sombría. – Al menos no te mato.

Los ojos de Sakura-chan se abrieron.

- Creo que es hora de que te vayas. – Le empuje con algo de brusquedad la mano al tipo. – Sakura-Chan debe de descansar.

El hombre asintió sonriente, las flores que traía las dejo sobre un buro que estaba alado de la puerta.

- Nos veremos muy pronto. - Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? Parecía un monstruo con esos ojos, ¿traerá pupilentes? Debería quitárselos, le queda fatal.

- Tira esas flores. – Hablo Sakura-Chan después de que el hombre saliera, yo asentí. Fui hacia donde el extraño hombre las había dejado, las tome y las tire fuera del cuarto en un compartimento de basura. Al entrar Sakura-Chan había cambiado por completo su rostro, se veía más tranquila, ya no se veía tan tensa como antes. – Naruto, pregúntale al doctor cuando saldré de aquí. – Fruncí el ceño. – Es una orden. – Pero que le pasaba, no era su esclavo, mi boca se hiso una mueca de fastidio. – Ve, anda.

Enfadado por el cambio de actitud de Sakura-Chan salí a buscar al dichoso doctor, le pregunte a una muchacha que andaba por ahí, pero me dijo que no sabía, avance con otra y tampoco sabía. Pase por varios pasillos buscando por mi mismo al doctor, pero por dios, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

- ¡Debe dejarnos pasar! – Se escucho un grito desde la entrada del hospital, me dio curiosidad así que fui hacia ahí. – Créame, no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

- No, no me interesa, ustedes los reporteros son una molestia. – Les decía una doctora. – Así que váyanse, aquí no está Sakura Yamada, ni siquiera se dé su registro aquí, eso ya debe de ser bastante información, vayan y divúlguenlo a todo el mundo.

- Usted se va arrepentir de hacerle esto a nuestra televisora.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Me acerque a donde estaba la discusión junto con el doctor, más bien iba siguiendo al doctor. – Isha, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

- Kazuo-Sama, estas personas no quieren irse.

- Te puedes ir Isha, yo me encargare de esto, jovencito, espérame un momento. – Asentí, Isha, como le había llamado el doctor Kazuo nos fuimos de la puerta.

Enserio que esos reporteros daban miedo. Fui al cuarto de Sakura-Chan y ahí estaba ella, recostada viendo hacia la ventana.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Le llame para hacerle notar que había regresado. Giro su cabeza hacia mí.

- En lo fatal que me veo. – Me respondió rápido, fruncí el entrecejo.

- Yo no creo que te veas fatal. – Le sonreí. – Te vez igual de linda.

- ¿Le preguntaste al doctor cuando saldré de aquí?

-Emm… - Me masajee la nuca. – No. – Su mirada cambio. – Había muchos reporteros afuera así que se quedo tranquilizándolos.

- ¿Reporteros? – Sakura-Chan abrió los ojos de golpe. – ¡No puede ser! ¿Tan rápido se enteraron que estoy aquí? – Ella se quiso levantar pero con rudeza cayó de nuevo a la cama.

Sin titubear me acerque a ella y le tome los hombros impidiendo que se levantara otra vez, ella me frunció el entrecejo, hiso un ademan para que le quitara las manos y así lo hice, me quede parado unos momentos viéndola, pareció que se incomodo y se removió en su lugar.

- Creo que iré a buscar al doctor. – Di media vuelta sobre mis talones.

- Dile que me de de alta de aquí. – Me ordeno.

Voltee a verla de nuevo, ahora era yo frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero aun no estás en estado para salir de aquí. – Le replique, su boca se hiso una mueca.

- Creo. – Dijo molesta. – Que se cuando me encuentro bien y cuando no.

¡Qué testaruda es!

- Entonces no le diré nada, mejor aún, me quedare aquí sentado sin hacer nada. – Ella hecho un gruñido y me reí entre dientes. – ¡Ah verdad! Tendrás que pedir de la manera correcta las cosas. – Ella refunfuño molesta.

- Por favor. – Dijo entre dientes mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Cómo? No te escuche. – Me di cuenta de cómo su cara se veía más molesta que antes. – Ha, pero… - Su mirada se fijo en mis ojos. – Di mi nombre… - Note como el morado de sus mejillas moreteadas cambiaba un poco a un rosado. ¡Estaba avergonzada!

Reí para mis adentros.

- Por favor… Naruto.

- Ok, ahorita regreso. – Me pare de golpe y fui hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla le sonreí y le dije. – ¿Verdad que no era difícil, Haruno Sakura-Chan? – Note como su rostro de porcelana se tenso al momento que le dije eso, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Suspire al salir, si seguía así me daría un colapso nervioso, aun no me hacía a la idea de que ella no era la Sakura-Chan que amaba, que _amo_… Además, era la novia de Sasuke, ¿Cómo es que la habrá conocido? Aunque, preferiría saber, es donde se encontraba ella, la verdadera si es que ella no era la real.

Seguí a pasos largos buscando de nuevo al doctor, metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y camine al lado opuesto por el que había ido hace un rato, no quería encontrarme a esos locos del paparazi.

- Oh, Uzumaki-san, lo estaba buscando. - ¡Qué suerte! Le encontré. – Iba para la habitación de Yamada-san.

- Yo también le estaba buscando doctor. – Le sonreí.

- Entonces, por favor acompáñeme. – Avanzamos por el pasillo en silencio, ahí iba de regreso al cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y vi como Sakura-chan me miro molesta.

- ¡Ven aquí hasta que lo encuentres! – Fruncí mis cejas, entre y seguido por mi venia el doctor, el rostro de Sakura-chan cambio a uno serio. – Doctor. – Hablo con voz autoritaria. – Sáqueme de aquí ahora mismo. – Le ordeno.

¿Acaso no podía ser un poco menos mandona?

- A eso mismo venia Yamada-san. – El doctor se puso alado de la camilla de la rubia, en otras palabras de Sakura-chan. – En estos momentos tenemos ligeros problemas, los reporteros no respetan nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera un hospital. – Sakura asentía con cada palabra del doctor. – Este es un hospital y no puedo permitir eso.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Me alegra que lo comprenda Yamada-San. – Sonrió el médico. – La daré de alta en estos momentos, enviare a una enfermera para que se ocupe de usted, le haremos firmar un acuerdo de privacidad así que no se preocupe.

- Estoy sorprendido doctor. – Hablo con asombro Sakura-chan. – Lo tenía todo preparado, ni me ha dejado hablar.

- Créame Yamada-san, usted no ha sido la única cantante y actriz que ha llegado a este hospital, estoy… - Busco las palabras correctas. – Acostumbrado. – Los dos sonrieron con autosuficiencia. – Entonces me retiro, cuide de Yamada-san mientras llegue la enfermera a cargo de ella. – Se dirigió a mí el doctor antes de pararse frente a la puerta, yo asentí. - ¡ha! Otra cosa. – Sonrió el doctor pero más inocente. – ¿Me daría un autógrafo?

Después de esperar un rato a la enfermera esta llego con una amplia sonrisa, su nombre era Hitomi, tenía el cabello como cobrizo, se le veía bastante sonriente. ¡¿Y cómo no estarlo?! Si iba a estar a cargo de la mismísima Sakura Yamada. Paso con delicadeza el cuerpo de Sakura-Chan a una camilla, claro que le ayude, la encamillada, se escucha gracioso, encamillada, ¿esa palabra existirá? Bueno da igual, Sakura-Chan hiso un gesto de molestia, de seguro aun le dolían sus heridas. Era un maldito el que le había hecho eso.

Salimos por una puerta trasera del hospital, por cómo se veía era donde las ambulancias bajaban a los enfermos o heridos con gravedad. Una ambulancia nos esperaba, metieron la camilla de Sakura en esta, la enfermera y yo nos subimos al vehículo blanco, las sirenas de la ambulancia comenzaron a sonar. Nunca antes me había subido a una de estas, vaya que estar al lado de una estrella era muy interesante.

No había ventanas, solo las cuadradas puertas traseras para sacar a los enfermos, el vehículo no dejaba de moverse, me estaba impacientando, nadie decía nada y la enfermera se me quedaba viendo raro, me sentía intimidado con su mirada curiosa, suspire, ¿Cuánto tardaría la ambulancia en llegar a la casa de Sakura-Chan?

¡Esperen!

- Sakura-Chan ¿Qué no dijiste que si íbamos a tu casa habría mucha prensa? – Ella me volteo a mirar con cara de fastidio.

- Tsunade-Sama ya se encargo de eso. - Volvió a quitarme la mirada.

Hice una mueca, el auto por fin se detuvo, se oían como unos pasos se acercaban a las puertas cuadradas un hombre de cabello negro grisáceo nos abrió con una sonrisa, otro hombre se poso detrás de él y se metió para jalar la camilla, cuando estuvo en el aire esta soltó lo que la sostenía, cuando Sakura-Chan estuvo afuera la enfermera y yo bajamos.

¡Pero qué rayos!

- ¡Esta casa es inmensa! – Capte la risa de Sakura-Chan y la mire.

- Deberías de ver la casa de Miami. – Se burlo.

Pasamos por un camino de piedras liso, en el medio del gran jardín verde lleno de rosas y diferentes flores nos topábamos con una fuente, el camino de cemento empedrado la rodeaba, después de la fuente el camino volvía a ser el mismo, luego se abría otro –_endemoniado-_ camino no tan largo como el que acabamos de pasar, más bien era como el pórtico, pero esa palabra se escucha como decirlo, _inapropiada_ para la inmensidad de casa de Sakura-Chan, a los lados de este habían unos leones, creo que eso era demasiado; casi al llegar a la gran puerta de madera, una señora de edad avanzada bajo por los tres escalones del porche de la mansión de Sakura-Chan.

- Yamada-Chan. – Llamo la señora con preocupación. - ¿Quién le hiso esto? – Se acerco a la camilla de Sakura la cual aun seguía andando.

- Un maldito hijo de puta. – Dijo con rabia.

- ¡Yamada-chan! – Le regaño. - ¿Qué le he dicho de ese vocabulario? – Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

Con cuidado los paramédicos subieron por los tres escalones, la señora mayor abrió la puerta y entramos, ¡Dios mío! Esta casa es gigantesca. El piso era de madera y se veía que todo lo que había allí adentro era bastante lujoso y costoso. Enfrente de la puerta estaban las escaleras, al lado izquierdo se veía una sala, bastante amplia, luego se abría otro cuarto, pero no estoy muy seguro de que sea, mi vista no llega hasta haya, pero al lado derecho se veía una sala de estar y un gran ventanal, podía divisar entre todos los arboles de afuera como una pequeña casa, como una cabaña.

- Tatsu. – Le hablo Sakura-Chan a la obasan, ella le voltio a ver.

- ¿Sucede algo Yamada-Chan?

- No, solo quiero que los guíes a la recamara de abajo, no podre estar arriba por un tiempo. – La señora asintió.

Se puso al frente de nosotros y nos guio a un pasillo que estaba muy al fondo de la gran casa, en este había varias puertas de madera, me pregunto de que serán, antes de llegar a la ultima puerta que a diferencia de las otras la puerta de esta era blanca, entramos a una habitación, era bastante amplia y tenía un gran ventanal hacia el jardín.

- Sakura-Chan… ¿Tienes un lago afuera de tu casa? – Pregunte algo dubitativo y sorprendido a la vez

- Si, lástima que… no lo he visitado desde que me mude aquí. – Los paramédicos y la enfermera acercaron la camilla de Sakura-chan y con mucho cuidado la recostaron en la cama. – Naruto ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – La mire y asentí. La enfermera salió detrás de los paramédicos, yo creo que ya se iban. – Llámale a Sasuke-kun y dile que estoy en mi casa…

- Si, déjame buscar mi celular. – Empecé a hurgar en mis bolsillos y lo saque.

- Hazlo afuera. – Regreso la _mandona_. – Quiero hablar con Tatsu. – Asentí molesto.

La aludida se acerco a Sakura-Chan, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Los murmullos de la señora y de Sakura-chan se escuchaban atraves de la puerta, tenia curiosidad, quería escuchar, ¿Qué estarán diciendo?

¡Tal vez se trate sobre el que le hiso esto a Sakura-Chan!

Sin dudarlo pegue mi oreja a l puerta de madera.

_- Quiero que cierres todas las puertas de abajo con llave, no quiero que nadie entre, cierra mi habitación también, el ático, el sótano, todo._

_- ¿Pero por qué? – _Las voces apenas se escuchaban.

_- Solo haz lo que te digo, no quiero que se vea nada de lo que hay dentro de esas habitaciones y llama a mi madre._

Me quede pensativo. ¡Tantos cuartos tiene esta _casa_! Escuche como el piso de madera rechino y me separe estrepitosamente de la puerta, marque el numero de Sasuke y puse el móvil en mi oído.

- _¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupado._ – Mi boca se hiso una mueca, la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba Sakura-chan se abrió y Tatsu salió de la habitación, me sonrió amablemente y se retiro.

- Solo quería avisarte que trasladaron a Sakura-chan a su… _¿casa?_ – No sabía que palabra ponerle, iba a decir mansión pero se escucharía muy exagerado y de seguro el teme de Sasuke se burlaría de mí, porque su casa era más o menos tres o cuatro más grande que esta.

- _Los del hospital ya me habían llamado, dile a Sakura que estaré ahí como en tres horas._ – Colgó.

¿!!!!Por qué rayos hay gente con carácter así!!!!?

- ¡Naruto! – Mis oídos chillaron, era el grito de Sakura-Chan. - ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! – Refunfuñe, abrí la puerta con cara de fastidio. – No me pongas esa maldita cara.

- Con tu manera de hablar créeme que es la única que te pondré. – Su ceño se frunció. Suspire. – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué te dijo Sasuke-kun? – ¿Después de cómo la trato en el hospital se pregunta por él?

- Que vendrá en tres horas.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si, ¿pues qué esperabas? – Su rostro se endureció.

- Búscame unas muletas no soporto estar en cama. – Se removió incomoda de esta.

- Pero, deberías descansar. Te lastimaras. – Le advertí.

- ¡Búscamelas! – Ordeno, pero no me hiso caso.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Debería de tener más educación, al menos por que es una chica.

Salí de la habitación irritado por su comportamiento. Sakura-Chan me cansaba. Camine por el oscuro largo pasillo de la casa buscando a alguien para decirle el nuevo capricho de la diva lastimada. Para mi gran suerte no encontré a nadie. Llegue a la sala que había visto cuando entre a la casa, fui hacia ella y me encontré con una gigantesca chimenea el fuego estaba apagado ya que no era época. Se veía hermoso.

- _Cuando sea mayor… desearía tener una casa con una gran chimenea._

Sonreí, ese era uno de los sueños de Sakura-Chan. Si es que Sakura Yamada era la Sakura-Chan real, estaba cumpliendo todos sus sueños. Pero si no… ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Fui hacia uno de los sillones y me senté, suspire rendido, este día había sido bastante agitado desde que desperté en la mañana, encontrármela así tirada y lastimada fue la cereza de la gran nieve.

- Uzumaki-san. – Una voz femenina hiso que me parara de golpe. - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Suspire de alivio al ver a la castaña.

- Eres tu Hitomi, me asustaste. – Ella sonrió.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. ¡Ah! – Recordé el encargo de la diva. – La enferma quiere unas muletas por qué no soporta estar en cama. – Hice cara de fastidio, eso hiso que soltara una risita.

- Me imagine, ya le llevaba unas. – Apunto un paquete rectangular que estaba al lado de ella. – Por eso seguí a los paramédicos. Iré a llevárselas.

- Ok, yo me quedare aquí. – Me hiso un leve movimiento de manos como despidiéndose y se fue al pasillo largo.

Ahora tendría que esperar a que llegara Sasuke, por todo ese alboroto había olvidado mi auto en el hospital, lo mejor sería llamarle a Shikamaru para que venga por mí y mandar una grúa para que me lo lleve a mi departamento.

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque.

- Shikamaru soy yo, Naruto.

- _Ya sé quién eres. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

- Nada, solo que estoy estancado en la mansión de Sakura-Chan. ¿Podrías venir por mí?

- _Que problemático, dame la dirección, en treinta minutos llego. _– Fin de la llamada.

Un asunto arreglado. Ahora la grúa.

- Bueno, quiero que recojan mi auto. Si, si, Naruto Uzumaki. En el hospital de Tokio. Si, si. La dirección _Shinjuku_, está en el centro. Si, si. _Shelby Mustang_ color azul. Si. Gracias.

Listo, libre de problemas.

- Sasuke-san, no lo esperábamos. – Escuche la voz de Tatsu desde la entrada.

- Me desocupe más temprano de lo esperado. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Déjeme llevarlo. – Me dirigí hacia donde provenían las voces, ahí estaba Tatsu y Sasuke, este último me miro.

- Naruto, no esperaba encontrarte aun aquí.

- Es que deje mi auto en el hospital. – Sonreí avergonzado. – Le llame a Shikamaru para que venga por mí.

No me dijo nada, siguió avanzando al cuarto de Sakura-Chan, yo le seguí, me pregunte ¿Cómo es que éramos amigos? Al llegar a la puerta la obasan abrió, Sasuke entro, después Tatsu y por ultimo yo.

La cara de Sakura-Chan se ilumino al ver a Sasuke parado al lado de su cama.

- Viniste Sasuke-kun. – Me sentí incomodo.

- Sakura. Quiero disculparme por lo de la mañana, estaba alterado, no quería…

- Sasuke-kun. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – No te preocupes.

El amargado se sentó en la cama y le abrazo. ¡Qué cursi! Parece escena de película romántica. Además este tipo de escenas están bastantes trilladas. Sin darme cuenta estaba cruzado de brazos y emanaba un aura tensa. Después de un rato, estos se separaron.

- Estuve hablando con los del hotel. Mañana revisaran algunas grabaciones, para descubrir quién fue el bastardo que te hiso esto.

Vi como el rostro de la rubia palideció.

- ¿Grabaciones? Enserio. – No se le notaba nada entusiasmada.

- Si, eso fue lo que dije. – Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y se levanto de la cama.

- Me… alegra. – Y sonrió.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Yamada-san? – Le hablo Hitomi, esta asintió.

- Oh, Naruto, que no se me olvide decirte. – Cambie mi compostura y relaje mis hombros, ya no me sentía tan excluido. – Hinata te llamo a la oficina.

- ¿Hinata? – Me quede pensativo, ¿para qué me llamaría? – Gracias por avisarme Sasuke, después le devolveré la llamada.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Quién es Hinata? – Pregunto algo dubitativa Sakura-Chan.

- Una chica que anda detrás de Naruto. – Dijo en tono burlón Sasuke.

- ¿Ah sí? – El tono de Sakura-Chan tenía más duda que antes y se le notaba interés. – Nunca me hablaste de alguna… Hi-na-ta. – Creo que volvimos a la parte de la leona, yo era un pobre venado indefenso.

Me sentí aprisionado. De seguro debe de estar pensando en el incidente de ayer cuando la bese, rayos que estúpido había sido. Corrección no era un venado, era un conejo.

- Es solo una amiga. – Las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en mí. El bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar.

Mi móvil. ¡Salvado!

- Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegaste? Ok. Voy para allá. – Suspire de alivio. – Creo que ya me voy. Te veo mañana en el trabajo Sasuke. Cuídate Sakura-Chan, cuídala Hitomi. – La castaña asintió. - Fue un gusto conocerte Tatsu. – La señora sonrió.

Salí de la habitación así como también de la casa, las rejas eléctricas se abrieron automáticamente, subí al auto de Shikamaru y este arranco.

- Que fastidio, estos rumbos están bastante lejos del trabajo.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, yo pienso que con el trafico que hay, llegaremos en una media hora o más al apartamento.

Mire al cielo, ya estaba obscureciendo. Deduje que eran como las seis o cinco y media de la tarde. Que rápido había pasado el día. Ya ni sabía como reaccionar con todo lo que había sucedido.

- Y ¿Cómo estaba ella?

- ¿Quién? – Pregunte dudoso. – Ah ella. Pues bien.

- ¿Bien? – Enarco las cejas. – Después de la paliza que le dieron en el hotel _Cerulean_ ¿Está bien? – Era verdad. No se había puesto histérica ni nada.

- Al principio estaba alterada, pero luego se tranquilizo.

- Que extraña. Y que Naruto, ¿Si es esa Sakura Haruno de la que me hablabas? – Baje mi rostro.

- En verdad que… no estoy seguro Shikamaru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hogar dulce hogar. – Entramos al apartamento, el gran living me dio la bienvenida. – Tendré una cita con mi amada televisión. – Corrí al sofá que estaba situado frente a la gran tv de plasma, Shikamaru me ignoro y se fue a su recamara.

Encendí la televisión buscando algún buen programa, quería quitarme de la cabeza el rostro lastimado y demacrado de Sakura-chan, de cómo la había encontrado tirada debajo de la cama llorando aterrada, había alejado toda mi rabia mientras estuve con ella, me sentía tan imbécil de haberla dejado sola en el hotel, si no me hubiese ido no le habría pasado eso. Solo un enfermo podría golpear a una mujer y de esa manera tan brutal de cómo lo hiso ese maldito hijo de puta.

Sin darme cuenta estrujaba uno de los cojines del sofá. Respire varias veces para tranquilizarme y seguí cambiando los canales para distraerme.

- Naruto. – La voz de Shikamaru me saco de mis pensamientos. – Tienes que hacer esos informes de progreso de la empresa para enviarlos a New York, ¿lo recuerdas?

Mierda, había olvidado eso.

- Las hare ahora mismo.

Me levante de golpe del sofá y me fui a mi cuarto, mi recamara estaba al fondo del departamento, Shikamaru tenía su cuarto antes de llegar al mío, había tomado la habitación más pequeña de las tres recamaras del apartamento, yo, nada tonto, tome la más grande, ya que tenía un balcón y ni hablar de la fabulosa vista.

Abrí la puerta y busque mi lap entre todo el desastre de mi alcoba, la ropa sucia desparramada por todo el suelo, embases de delicioso ramen vacios -claro- y otras cosas que no tengo ni idea de que sean, tendría que limpiar. Fui a mi cama que estaba des tendida. Según yo, mi laptop debería de estar en mi cama, tire el edredón y ahí la encontré. La abrí y para mi suerte la batería estaba cargada.

¡A trabajar!

Primero envié unos emails de disculpa por mi atraso, busque los números de cuenta de la empresa, hice unos informes de los progresos. Después de unos minutos de mandar el mensaje mi móvil timbro, conteste y era el capitalista de New York, hable con él y me dijo que le enviara el informe y que mañana le hablaría a Sasuke para dar los últimos detalles.

Escribí como rayo el informe, debía ser enviado antes de las doce de la noche y sin darme cuenta ya eran las diez con cuarenta y siete minutos. Tan rápido se me había ido el tiempo trabajando. Parecía sencillo, pero hacer las graficas y otras representaciones me llevaba tiempo. ¡Y para mi suerte! Mi maletín estaba en el auto con todos los papeles. Así que debía utilizar la información que estaba en el disco duro de la computadora. Eso era lo único que me atrasaba ya que ahí estaban los datos que estoy transcribiendo.

**11:23 pm. Mensaje enviado con éxito. **

Suspire aliviado y me deje caer en la cama. Había terminado exitosamente mi trabajo. En el próximo informe debo entregar los avances de Tokio y Nueva York a Corea. Pero eso sería la próxima semana, por que debía recibir otro email con una respuesta de los estadounidenses.

Eran las once y tenía hambre, no había cenado después de todo, ahora que lo recuerdo, ni había comido, solo desayunado un ramen instantáneo antes de arrancar al Hotel. Me dirigí a la cocina a pasos agigantados, abrí el refrigerador, saque un embase de leche me fije en la fecha de caducidad, no vaya a ser que este caducado. Todavía le faltaban dos semanas para que se echara a perder, tome un vaso de vidrio y lo llene de leche, agarre una bolsa de patatas y me las lleve al cuarto junto con mi vaso de leche.

Me senté frente a la laptop, ahora en mi escritorio, puse a un lado mis bocadillos. Abrí el ordenador y me fui a un buscador.

_¿Qué desea buscar?_

_**Sakura Haruno. **_Di _enter_ y muchos enlaces salieron en menos de un segundo.

Empecé a leer y me encontré con uno bastante peculiar.

_Sádico homicidio en Tokio, una joven del nombre_** Haruno Sakura **_fue asesinada brutalmente en su departamento. _

¿! Qué, que que!?

Di clic en el enlace y la página de uno de los periódicos se abrió. Volví a leer el artículo.

_Es una lástima decir que el asesino aun sigue suelto. El comandante de policía hablo sobre el asesinato: "Fue demasiado limpio, cauteloso y brutal" _

_Características de la víctima._

Rece para que esas descripciones no fueran las de ella.

_Haruno Sakura, 19 años de edad, 1.61, cabello rosa. _Sentí como la garganta se me cerró y como mis mejillas se mojaban. _Actriz._

No… no…

Ella no estaba… **muerta.**

* * *

¿Que les pareciio? Dejenmee reviewx33 me animare & escribire muy rapido (: x fis, Gracias a los que me dejaron x33 enserio que me animaron & dije, es verdad!! & empeze a escribir u___u una preguntaa xD a ustedes dos.

¿Leen todos los fics narusaku que salen en fanfiction?, es que siempre que veo, ustedes dos siempre dejan review, x33 bueno ia me voi u___u qe mitotera soii (: adios pues


	4. Capitulo IV

Capitulo 4

_Eres una maldita._

_Perra._

_Mentirosa._

_No vales nada._

_- Cállense…_

_Malagradecida._

_Zorra._

_Estúpida._

_- Déjenme en paz._

_**Deberías estar muerta.**_

Sentí como mi pecho se sentía presionado, alterada al escuchar lo ultimo me di cuenta que solo era un sueño. Esas pesadillas no se alejaban de mí, a veces desearía poder estarlo, pero tenía una vida, no podía darme por vencida. Mire mis muñecas, estaban aun moradas por la sangre, las masajee instintivamente. Ese hombre era un enfermo, nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos, nunca creí… que me encontraría. Todo había sido en vano, mi cambio de imagen, mi cambio de actitud, todo.

Pero lo peor fue… encontrarlo. Si él le veía sabría quien es, tal vez…

**No.**

Tome mi cabeza y la hundí en mi pecho, la sabana de seda se resbalo sobre mis piernas dejándome ver mis heridas. El me había pisoteado hasta que se canso. Hasta que le suplique.

Levante mi rostro y vi hacia el ventanal que se encontraba con las cortinas entreabiertas, sería lindo ir por primera vez ahí, olvidarme por un momento de ese hombre.

- Hitomi. – Le hable a mi enfermera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había entrado a la habitación.

- ¿Sucede algo Yamada-san?

- Nada malo, solo quiero que me lleves al lago.

- Con gusto. – Me sonrió, camino hacia adentro de la habitación y me puso una silla de ruedas. – Dudo que pueda usar las muletas aun. – Era verdad, una de mis piernas esta enyesada. Yo solo asentí. – La moveré con cuidado.

Salí del cuarto ya en la silla de ruedas, me sentía algo incomoda, no me gustaba estar sentada, suspire.

- ¿A dónde lleva a Yamada-chan? – Pregunto Tatsu limpiando sus manos con una tela blanca.

- La llevare al lago. – Sonrió Hitomi.

- Oh. Entonces, Yamada-chan, le daré su desayuno ahí. – Yo asentí y le sonreí.

Tatsu se fue directo a la cocina y Hitomi siguió avanzando en dirección a la puerta. Sentí la brisa fresca de la mañana pegar sobre mi rostro, respire hondo para aspirar el delicioso aroma de las flores de mi jardín, siempre había soñado con un tipo de casa así, estaba cumpliendo todos mis sueños, solo… me quedaba uno, pero ese era demasiado ingenuo.

- ¿Le pasa algo Yamada-san? – Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la suave voz de mi enfermera.

- No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que, su sonrisa se borro. – Me miraba de forma seria. Fingí sonreír.

- A la única que le ha cambiado el rostro es a ti Hitomi.

- Si, tiene razón Yamada-san. – Soltó una risita.

Veía como Hitomi se quedaba maravillada con mi casa, me sentía orgullosa, aunque yo también estaba sorprendida, nunca había atravesado estos jardines con tanto detenimiento para ver su esplendor.

Ahora veía como estaba dejando pasar pequeños detalles deslumbrantes en mi vida. ¿Por qué siempre cuando estoy con él me doy cuenta de tantas cosas?

Suspire. Era fácil, tenía un don que hacía a la gente cambiar, el era como un camino lleno de luz y yo me había alejado completamente de ese camino. Pero me sentía feliz, completa… No, eso no era verdad, no me sentía completa, me sentía satisfecha.

Dirigí mi mirada al frente, ahí estaba, tan majestuoso, tan tranquilo y hermoso, el lago.

- Es sorprendente. – Hablo Hitomi después de un rato. – Como una casa pueda tener algo tan precioso. – Ahora fui yo la quien reí y ahora no forzadamente. – Es como una película.

- Creo que exageras, las demás casas de este lugar tienen cosas más sorprendentes que la mía, solo con decirte que esta es una de las casas más pequeñas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Habla enserio? Por dios, entonces mi casa debe ser la casa del perro para ellos. – Ella soltó una carcajada y yo también lo hice.

- Me agradas Hitomi, creí que mi enfermera no cruzaría palabra conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Usted es muy simpática aunque quiera aparentar otra cosa. Además, yo también pensaba que Yamada-san no cruzaría palabra conmigo, pero estaba muy equivocada, creí que sería como las divas que se creen superiores a todo. ¡Vaya que estaba equivocada! – Rio.

- Gracias Hitomi. Fue buena idea venir aquí.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

- ¡Naruto! Maldición ¿Qué te sucede? – Me grito Shikamaru molesto al verme tirado en la cama. – Tenemos que ir a trabajar.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Shikamaru retrocedió al ver mi mirada.

- Que problemático. – Se masajeo la sien. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunto más tranquilo y yo tome aire, Shikamaru no tenía la culpa de nada y no era para que me pusiera así.

- Nada. – Respondí en seco. – Yo me iré en mi auto, ya lo deben de haber traído.

- Esta bien, está bien. – Gruño. – Nos vemos en la oficina. – Cerró la puerta.

Tome una almohada y me golpee la cabeza con ella, ¿Qué me sucedía? Tanto me afectaba el saber que ella estaba… Agghhh Eso no puede ser posible – tire la almohada hacia la tv de plasma esta se tambaleo – ese artículo estaba completamente erróneo, ella no era esa chica.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, para mi suerte, el gran departamento solo tenía un baño, pero era bastante amplio debo decir. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me percate de que Shikamaru ya se había retirado. Avance por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a mi destino, empuje la puerta y esta se abrió, me daría una ducha bien fría, así tal vez mi mente se despejaría.

Ya vestido me di cuenta que aun faltaban 40 minutos para mi entrada al trabajo, ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Shikamaru? Bueno tal vez el tenia mucho trabajo y como me vio "dormido" creyó que no despertaría. Tome el control remoto de la televisión y la encendí, estaba el noticiero matutino. Abrí el refrigerador, saque el galón de leche, me fui al tostador y puse dos panes integrales en el, deje la leche a un lado para buscar un vaso.

- _Ahora los espectáculos con Kaede. _– ¿Qué habrá sucedido con la de la voz chillona? Nahhh, que bueno que la hayan quitado era desesperante.

- _Les traigo nuevas noticias, nuestra querida Sakura Yamada ha salido de viaje, esto nos lo dijo su representante. Se tomara unas cuantas semanas. Pero les traigo una nueva noticia fans de Yamada Sakura, ella si filmara la película pero se pospondrá para 6 meses empezarla rodar, el director de esta quiere que se encuentre en el mejor estado posible. _

Entonces habían dicho que salió de viaje, pero que bien se las arreglan esos representantes. Los dos panes botaron del tostador, busque en la alacena cajeta para untarles pero solo encontré mermelada, daba igual. Tome el vaso y me serví leche en el.

Contemple el frasco de mermelada, a Sakura-chan le gustaban las fresas.

- Ahh ¡¿Pero qué me pasa?!

Debo de dejar de pensar en ella, me metí todo el pan a la boca, tome un gran sorbo de leche para no atragantarme, seguí con el otro pan hice lo mismo con el otro y me empine toda la leche. Solté un suspiro.

Tome el control de la televisión, presione el botón para que esta se apagara y así lo hiso, luego, busque mi maletín lo tome junto con las llaves de mi auto y salí del departamento.

Que difícil seria lidiar el día, mi cabeza no piensa más que solamente en ella, como desearía no haber visto esa noticia.

Llegue al estacionamiento subterráneo, ahí vi a mi preciado auto, le quite la alarma y lo abrí, me deje caer sobre el suave asiento de cuero negro. Tome el volante con mi mano izquierda y con la otra metí la llave y este encendió.

- Como te he abandonado. – Le murmure a mi auto.

& es que era verdad, lo había estado dejando en cualquier lugar, tenía que ser más responsable con él. Desde que llego ella, he olvidado muchas cosas…

Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto, es drástico ese pensamiento.

Arranque el auto y salí del estacionamiento subterráneo, en ese momento me lamente no haber salido a la hora que salió Shikamaru, el lugar estaba repleto de autos, no se podía ni pasar, el claxon de los autos se hacía notar. Por Dios, así como iba llegaría tarde, de nuevo. Odiaba Shinjuku en las horas pico, odiaba que estuviera en el centro de la ciudad, maldición, porque no le había hecho caso a Shikamaru, pero no, pero no, él quería una buena vista de la ciudad de Tokio, después de todo, era Tokio, ¿no?

- Buenos días Uzumaki-san. – Saludo la recepcionista, no le respondí, no estaba de humor para hacerlo.

Oprimí el maldito botón del elevador, este se abrió, como un golpe en la cara me llego la imagen del rostro de Sakura Yamada, en el momento que me la encontré por primera vez, como desearía que ella fuera Sakura-Chan, tal vez fuera karma, tal vez había hecho algo malo en mi vida pasada, por eso esto me estaba sucediendo, pero era demasiado cruel, quitarle la vida a una persona y luego encontrarme con una que ha hecho todos los sueños de la primera persona, era demasiado para un karma. Así que tachamos eso del karma.

Me metí al elevador antes de que este cerrara sus puertas y se me fuera, suspire, no podía tener esta cara de _Sasuke _todo el día.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina, deje a un lado mi maletín negro y me senté en mi cómoda silla, deje que mi cabeza se reclinara, mi pulso estaba frenético desde que vi aquella endemoniada noticia, tenía que tranquilizarme.

- ¡Naruto! – Pero que rayos, ¿Quién osa molestarme?

- ¡Que! – Compuse mi postura para poner una enojada. Entonces vi a Sasuke frunciéndome el ceño. - ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

- Ponte de pie y sígueme. – Giro sobre sus tobillos y salió de mi oficina.

¿Por qué rayos tome este trabajo? Bien, será porque, ¿la paga es buena? Si eso era.

Salí de la oficina cerrando la puerta de un tirón, enserio que no estaba de humor para nada, tal vez lo mejor habría sido llamar a la oficina y decir que estaba enfermo o algo así. Vi el traje negro de Sasuke a unos metros de mi, ni idea de donde se dirija. Aunque debe de ser algo realmente importante para salir de su oficina, el es como una rata de laboratorio con su trabajo.

- Naruto, entra. – Me hablo Sasuke después de un buen rato, metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón de vestir y entre sin más. – Siéntate. – Y así lo hice.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sasuke? – Pregunte ya más normal.

- Me han dado los videos de seguridad del hotel. Quiero que los veamos juntos.

- ¡Claro! Si es por Sakura no hay problema. – Y sonreí ampliamente.

El me frunció el ceño de nuevo, trono los dedos y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos las luces del lugar se habían apagado y un proyector se había encendido mostrando el pasillo del hotel Cerulean.

- Mas adelante. – La imagen del proyector se empezó a distorsionar. – Alto. – Ahora se detuvo, mostrándonos a Ronald, a mí y a Sakura en los brazos del hombre corpulento. - ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura? – Pregunto Sasuke después de un rato viéndola sin moverse.

- Se durmió. – Respondí al momento. Sasuke solo asintió y siguió viendo.

El proyector mostro el instante en que Sakura cayó en mis brazos y Ronald pasaba la tarjeta sobre la cajita blanca, después yo entre y Ronald se retiro.

- ¿Solo se ve el pasillo? – Pregunte algo disgustado al notar que solo el tonto pasillo se veía.

- Si. – Respondió en seco. – Mas adelante. – La imagen se empezó a distorsionar de nuevo. – Ya. – Se detuvo.

En eso, se vio como la puerta se abrió y yo salía del cuarto, la puerta se cerró en mi cara y le suplicaba a Sakura que abriera la puerta, pero esta hiso caso omiso a lo que le decía. Después de un rato me rendí y me fui.

- _Naruto_. – La puerta de nuevo se abrió pero yo ya me había ido.

Había abierto la puerta, la había abierto. Rayos, ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía estaba mal?

- Cerró de nuevo la puerta. – Sasuke repetía lo que hacia Sakura con su voz. - ¿Y ahora? – Pregunto algo dubitativo.

Se escucho como la puerta del cuarto de hotel era golpeada. Como Sakura gritaba para que la soltaran.

- No quiero ver esto. – Mascullo Sasuke. – Mas adelante… Alto. – Sasuke se puso de pie y se acerco a la imagen que salía del proyector. – Un hombre.

Al escuchar eso, me levante de la silla instantáneamente para tener mejor visión. Un hombre de cabello largo y mirada de miedo salió del cuarto. Eso quiere decir que el ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

- Ese hombre. – Murmure. Sasuke voltio a verme de inmediato.

- Mantén la imagen. – Ordeno. - ¿Conoces a ese hombre?

Yo solo asentí. La mirada de Sasuke me examinaba.

- Creo que ya tenemos al agresor de su novia, Uchiha Sasuke. – El aludido dejo de verme y se giro hacia nuestro nuevo acompañante que había entrado hace unos momentos.

- Sí, quiero que lo atrapen y lo refundan en la cárcel.

- Usted no debe ni decírnoslo, haremos nuestro trabajo. – El oficial se giro a mí. – Uzumaki Naruto, ¿no es así?

- Si.

- No pude evitar oír que usted conoce a ese hombre, ¿podría decirnos más al respecto sobre eso?

- Pues… - Como empiezo, como empiezo, ni siquiera lo conozco. – Mas bien no lo conozco.

- ¡Pero acabas de decir que si! – Gruño Sasuke. – Habla Naruto.

- Ya sé que tengo que hablar. – Me dirigí al antipático irritado. – Lo conozco de vista porque fue a visitar a Sakura cuando estaba en el hospital.

- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Visitar? ¿Estás hablando enserio Naruto?

- ¡Claro! De que me serviría no hablar enserio.

- Entonces. – Una tercera voz se unió, la del oficial. – ¿Dices que ese _hombre _visito a Yamada cuando ella se encontraba en el hospital?

- Es lo que acabo de decir.

- Bastardo. – Dijo entre dientes Sasuke.

- Me retiro, empezare a buscar a ese hombre, estará en los noticieros.

- ¡No! – Interrumpió el Uchiha. – No haga eso, Tsunade, la representante de mi novia no quiere ningún escándalo sobre esto, quiero que todo sea confidencial, haga que sus hombres firmen un contrato de silencio.

- No se preocupe Uchiha Sasuke, yo me encargare de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No seas simple Naruto, ¿Por qué no quieres entrar?

- ¿Qué te importa Sasuke? Solo no quiero entrar ¡no quiero!

- ¡Naruto!

- ¿Qué?

- Entra, maldita sea, entra.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Se escucho la voz de Hitomi.

Los dos nos giramos.

- Hola Hitomi. – Sonreí sobándome la cabeza algo apenado.

- Naruto-san. Creí que no vendría. – Luego miro a Sasuke. – Ho, no me imaginaba que usted tampoco vendría.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Pregunto Sasuke, al parecer su humor se había puesto peor que antes.

- Esta en el lago. Más bien lago artificial, pero aun así es un lago. – Rio apenada. Ninguno de nosotros hablo, la miramos algo extraño. – Creo que mejor les abro para que pasen. – Sasuke y yo asentimos.

Las rejas de abrieron automáticamente, la enfermera nos llevo hacia donde esta Sakura.

Y allí estaba, sentada viendo hacia el lago _artificial _de su casa. Pero al fin y al cabo es un lago, como había dicho Hitomi hace un rato.

- Sakura. – El Uchiha corrió hacia ella, yo solo avance a pasos agigantados, no me sentía con ganas de verla a la cara. – ¿Estás bien?

- Si. – Respondió algo desconcertada la aludida por el comportamiento de su novio. – No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Le sonrió.

Su vista giro hacia mí, yo no estaba con mi típica sonrisa, no estaba con mi típico humor, y no estaba de ganas para ponerme de típico.

Me miro seria y su rostro se fue de nuevo con Sasuke.

- Sabemos quién te hiso esto. – Sus ojos se abrieron y note como sus manos temblaron. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien era? – Se quedo en silencio. – Se que tu sabes quién te hiso esto, Naruto me dijo que fue a visitarte al hospital. – Ahora entendía porque Sasuke me había traído aquí, para cargarme de toda la culpa o algo así.

- Yo…

- Creo que mejor voy a ver si se le ofrece algo a Tatsu-sempai. – Me susurro Hitomi yo solo asentí y ella se retiro del lugar dejándonos a nosotros tres solamente.

- Su nombre es Orochimaru, ¿no es así?

- ¿Eh? – Su cuerpo tembló. - ¿Cómo es que… lo sabes?

- El oficial de policía me lo acaba de decir. - ¿Cuándo le habrá dicho que no escuche?

- Si, es el. – Y bajo su cabeza.

- Eso era todo lo que quería saber, vámonos Naruto.

- Pero Sasuke, ¿Para qué me trajiste?

- Tu solo ven, nos devolvemos para la oficina. – Gruñí a lo bajo, Sasuke ya había avanzado bastante y me había dejado atrás, la volteé a ver, maldito Sasuke, ¿Por qué no puede ser más discreto con lo que dice?

Avance hacia ella y me hinque al frente.

- Sakura. – Levanto el rostro y pude ver como sus ojos estaban cristalizados, sus ojos verdes me recordaban tanto a ella. – No te preocupes, Sasuke solo lo hace por tu bien. – Maldición, si sigo así, no sé cómo acabare. – Ya no llores. – Pase mi dedo sobre sus rosadas mejillas y le quite la pequeña lágrima que se posaba en ella.

- Naruto. – Me murmuro entrecortadamente. - ¿Por qué ya no me dices como antes? ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – La mire sorprendido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Nada… - Bajo de nuevo su cabeza. – Sasuke te está esperando, apresúrate antes de que se disguste.

- Nos vemos luego. - Me puse de pie.

.-.-.-.-..-

- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso Sasuke? No se les pregunta a las víctimas de un ataque de esa manera quien fue su agresor.

- Entonces ¿cómo se les pregunta? Por el amor de Dios Naruto, nos mintió, nos estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo. Ella sabía quién le golpeo y maltrato y no me lo dijo. ¿Cómo quieres que tome que mi novia no me tiene confianza?

- Créeme que con tu actitud nadie te tiene confianza Sasuke. Además la hiciste llorar, a una mujer no se le hace llorar.

- Mejor cállate Naruto. Como sentirías que a tu novia la golpearan de esa manera.

- Créeme Sasuke que lo entiendo muy bien. – El auto de Sasuke se detuvo en el semáforo. El me miro por un lapso de tiempo con su mirada fría sin. – La persona que yo más quería… está muerta.

- ¿Muerta? ¿Qué? – Miro mi rostro que estaba más serio que antes. – Lo siento Naruto, nunca… nunca me lo imagine.

- No es necesario.

- ¿Pero de que chica hablas? Nunca te he conocido una novia, solo a Hinata.

- Hinata no es mi novia teme, es solo una amiga. – Bufe.

- Como digas. Pero. – Me miro haciéndome un ademan con su mano para que siguiera, ahora comprendía por qué Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, era porque sabía escuchar aunque fuera un irritado, antipático y bastante estúpido de alguna manera.

- Su nombre era Sakura Haruno. – El auto de Sasuke arranco y su mirada ahora estaba al frente pero él seguía prestándome atención. – Nos conocimos desde pequeños, es algo extraño pero siempre que veo a tu… novia, me recuerda mucho a ella, es como si fuera la misma persona, pero no lo es, aghh, no estoy seguro.

Sasuke se estaciono y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Estas diciendo ¿qué te gusta **mi** Sakura?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo dije eso? Solo te dije que me recordaba a ella. – Retiro lo dicho sobre Sasuke de escuchar.

- ¡Callad Naruto! Da igual, sigue.

- Después de tiempo nos separamos, ella se vino a Tokio por que su madre la trajo a un casting para una obra bastante reconocida y ya no supe nada de ella. Pero… - Suspire hondo. – Ayer en la noche me puse a buscar sobre ella en internet, lo único que encontré fue sobre que… - No aguante más. – Sasuke, ella no se lo merecía, no se merecía morir, ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué a ella?

- Naruto…

Me limpie las rudas lágrimas con el torso de mi mano.

- Y para acabarla, el asesino sigue suelto. Nunca se lo perdonare, **nunca**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sakura ¿Cómo te encuentras? Bien, ¿y tú? Igual, me alegro que no te duela nada. No te preocupes te protegeré el resto de mi vida._

¿Por qué Sasuke no podía ser así? ¿Por qué no era como un príncipe azul de las películas de Disney? Lo único de príncipe que tenia Sasuke era su cara, pero solo cuando sonreía.

Me sentía peor que antes, había tenido que actuar todo este tiempo para que nadie estuviera preocupado por mí, por mi estado, pero no me vendría mal algo de preocupación por parte de mi novio, bueno, si la tenia, pero más bien, como se le podría decir, ¿amabilidad?

Sí, creo que esa era la palabra. ¿Por qué él no podía ser como Naruto? hincarse frente a mí y decirme que no me preocupe. Pero no, Sasuke Uchiha solo quería ver quien atrapaba a quien primero, si esto seguía así ese hombre asesinaría a todos.

Las oportunidades se me habían acabado, todas, no podía fingir otra muerte y seguir mi vida donde la había dejado, eso ya no se podía, tendría que desaparecer por completo y empezar otra vida ficticia en otro país, aunque sería mejor en otro mundo. ¿A los marcianos les gustara el pop?

¡Por Dios Sakura! Se realista, no te hagas la fuerte.

- ¡Hitomi! – Mejor entraría a la casa y me encerraría en mi cuarto, no, aun mejor, me daría una ducha caliente para relajar mis músculos.

- Yamada-San, ¿Ya se fue Naruto-san?

- Si. – Gruñí. – Ya se fue. Llévame a mi cuarto, no quiero estar aquí.

- Claro Yamada-san.

Se fue a mi espalda, y empujo la silla de ruedas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya he preparado su baño. ¿Quiere que la ayude a desvestirse?

- ¿Eh? Desves… ¿Qué? – Sentí como la sangre se me fue a la cabeza.

- Pues, tengo que ayudarla.

- Llama a Tatsu. Ella fue la que me vistió hoy.

- Sip. – Salió del baño, el olor que emanaba el agua era delicioso, olía a fresas, me recordó a la mermelada, como extrañaba comerla, le pediría a Tatsu unos panecillos con relleno de mermelada.

- Yamada-Chan. – Tatsu entro al cuarto de baño. – ¿No cree que se está comportando como una pequeña niña?

- No, claro que no Tatsu. – Se hinco a mis pies y me quito el short verde que traía puesto. – Pero me da pena… es solo eso.

- Alce los brazos. – Asentí y los alce. Tatsu se levanto y me quito la camiseta blanca y así lo hiso con las demás prendas que traía puestas. – Mira, cuando te metas al agua te sostendré la pierna, ya que no debe ser mojada.

- Que fastidio.

- Llamare a Hitomi para que nos ayude.

Aun sentada, bastante molesta ya que estaba sentada y desnuda, espere a que llegara Hitomi, mi silla de ruedas estaba a espaldas de la puerta, solo se veía mi cabellera rubia.

- Yamada-San, había olvidado decirle que su yeso por ninguna razón debe de estar contacto con el agua. Le ayudare. – Avanzo hacia mí.

- Hitomi, por ninguna razón, quiero que me veas.

- ¿Eh?

- _Yamada-Chan es muy penosa_. – Oí como Tatsu le susurro a Hitomi, esta solo asintió.

- No se preocupe, no la veré. – Vi como avanzo hacia mí con los ojos tapados, me sentí bastante simple al decirle eso, pero, daba pena.

Hitomi traía algo así como un plástico especial de color azul cielo, le dijo a Tatsu que lo envolviera en mi pierna, mi enfermera salió del cuarto, después volvió con un banquito.

- Yamada-san. Creo que tengo que verla, no puedo ayudar a meterla en la bañera.

Suspire rendida, al fin y al cabo era una chica.

- Esta bien Hitomi. – Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco.

- Tatsu, pondremos a Yamada-san en la bañera, debemos de tener cuidado, yo sostendré su pierna para que esta no tenga contacto con el agua.

Tatsu asintió.

Después de un rato de mis tontas quejas me pusieron en el agua y me dejaron sola, jugaba con la espuma de la bañera, rayos, había olvidado decirle a Tatsu sobre los panecillos. Que desesperante era no tener una pierna a tu favor, el yeso da mucha comezón.

Suspire, debía dejar de quejarme, Tatsu tenía razón, me he estado comportando como una chiquilla, me estoy haciendo egoísta, estoy cambiando demasiado, ya no soy la misma.

Me lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y me quite mi cabellera rubia, mis cabellos rosados cayeron sobre mis hombros. Esto era lo único que quedaba de mi antigua vida. Deje caer fuera de la tina la peluca. Examine mis cabellos. Ese hombre me lo había arrebatado todo, yo no tenía la culpa de nada.

- _Lo siento señor pero hemos rechazado a su hija, no tiene los dotes para ser actriz. _

_Le había dicho el director de la obra que mi madre me llevo para audicionar. El hombre se volvió loco al oír eso, me miro con rabia, me tomo por los hombros y me amenazo. La hija lloraba histérica. Mi madre preocupada golpeo al hombre con su bolso, seguridad llego y se lo llevo. _

_- Me humillaste Haruno Sakura, te arrepentirás de esto. ¡Te arrepentirás!_

_Después de unos días, el hombre ya no se había aparecido ni por el teatro. Unos días más tarde Tsunade me tomo como su pupila para aprender a ser una gran actriz. Estaba tan feliz. _

_Pero la __**pesadilla**__ comenzó. _

_Mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, la televisión estaba encendida, así que me senté frente al televisor, en eso apareció una espantosa noticia._

_La hija de ese hombre se había suicidado, había quedado en shock. El señor había desaparecido y no se sabía nada sobre su paradero. Mi madre me consoló y me dijo que no era mi culpa, que yo no era la culpable, pero entonces ¿Por qué me sentía así? Si te sientes culpable es porque eres culpable ¿no es así?_

_Caí en depresión, mi madre no soportaba verme así. _

_Ella estaba desesperada, lo único que le quedaba era irnos, irnos lejos._

_- Haz tu maleta Sakura, nos vamos a Nueva York. – Hablo con voz dura mi madre._

_Entre a mi cuarto, saque toda mi ropa y la metí a una maleta, así lo hice con mis demás cosas._

_- Iré por cajas plásticas al supermercado. – Me aviso mi madre antes de salir de la casa._

_Yo solo seguí metiendo mis cosas, me había alejado totalmente del mundo, me fije debajo de la cama, saque una caja, eran los recuerdos de mi niñez, de cuando era una rechazada con un estúpido sueño de sobresalir entre la gente. Una foto sonriente de él y mía encabezaba la tapa de la caja. Todo era más fácil si él estaba a mi lado, cuando estábamos juntos. ¿Cómo es que todo se había vuelto tan malo?_

_Escuche como la puerta principal del departamento de mi madre resonó, ya no le haría la vida más difícil a mi madre, la abrazaría y le pediría perdón por todo lo que la estaba haciendo pasar._

_Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, pero no estaba mi madre… esta ese _

_**Hombre.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Chan Chan CHAAN, listo, terminado, lo he leído y me ha gustado, no hay tanto romance pero es obvio no? XD, Naruto se entero sobre lo que sucedió con Sakura, que según murió, pero aquí esta algo de lo que paso, luego les diré lo demás, pero es que tengo que hacer tarea. .___. Ven ven la eh dejado x ustedes (: Los quiero chicos, gracias por dejarme reviews.

Haber que pedazo del fic agarro para ponerlo ahorita.__. Cuando llegue de la escuela lo pondré (: Adiós Cddtsee déjenme un review(:


	5. Capitulo V

Capitulo 5

- _Te dije que te arrepentirías._

_El hombre se me acerco y me tiro de un puñetazo._

_Tengo miedo mama, tengo miedo._

Desperté sudando frio, otro sueño de esos y mi cordura acabaría por los suelos. Necesitaba algo con que entretenerme, el estar encerrada en esta mansión no me ayudaba en nada, cuando estaba en el trabajo era fácil, me entretenía tanto que se me olvida hasta quien era, olvidaba mi pasado, olvidaba que era Sakura Haruno, porque ya me estaba acostumbrando a ser la diva Sakura Yamada.

Me quise levantar pero la férula de mi pierna me lo impido, olvidaba que tenía fracturada mi pierna. Las costillas casi no me dolían, gracias al medicamento que el doctor me receto, no debía de hacer movimientos bruscos y estas pronto sanarían, cuatro semanas mas y el yeso seria removido de mi pierna, esperaba con ansias ese día, utilizaría muletas si es que la pierna no me queda muy bien que digamos.

Pero eso no era problema. Solo esperaba que ese hombre le encontraran y lo refundieran en la cárcel. Aun no me explico cómo es que se esconde tan bien, sale de la nada, es como una serpiente...me da… tanto terror.

**¡Basta! **Basta de todo, basta de estar pensando en ese asqueroso hombre.

Con ayuda de mis manos me senté en la cama, la espalda me dolía, me sentía inútil sin poder caminar por mi misma – suspire – me lleve una mano a mi yeso, era insoportable, me daba tanta comezón, lo mejor sería no rascarme porque se haría menos soportable.

La puerta de mi recamara se abrió mostrándome a una Tatsu sonriente con el desayuno en manos.

- Yamada-Chan. – Me hablo con voz acaramelada Tatsu. – Le he traído su desayuno. – Llego hasta mí y desplego la base de la bandeja para quedar como una pequeña mesa.

- Gracias Tatsu. – Vi la comida, se veía apetitosa, había frutilla y un plato de cereal y a lado la leche, recordé los panecillos de mermelada. – Tatsu, quería pedirte algo.

- Dígame Yamada-Chan.

- ¿Podrías ir a comprar panecillos de mermelada? – Le pedí así como una pequeña niña le pide a su madre algo.

- Claro. – Sonrió. – Ahora mismo iré por ellos, Hitomi está tomando una ducha así que no se preocupe por levantarse, ya vendrá ella a cuidarla.

Asentí y Tatsu salió del cuarto.

¿Cuidarme? Eso me hacía sentir más inútil que antes, quería ser independiente, cuidarme sola, pero era obvio que no podía, era obvio que aun era una chiquilla llorando por su madre. Porque eso es lo que hago, llorar por mi madre y por la vida que he tenido. Aun pienso si todo lo que he hecho estará bien, tal vez si hubiera abandonado la vida de fama el hombre me hubiera dejado en paz, pero no, quise seguirla, alguien podría llamarle decisión, yo le llamo capricho.

Empecé a comer lo que me había dejado Tatsu, estaba delicioso, pero extrañaba la comida de mi madre, extrañaba aquella comida casera suya, lo último que recuerdo de ella es una cara marcada de tristeza.

Ella se sentía culpable, creía que si nunca me hubiese llevado a Tokio yo tendría una vida más feliz, pero, ¿tendrá razón? Si es que estoy aquí aun es por algo, ¿no es así?

Ese hombre solo juega con las mentes y gano con la de mi madre el premio mayor, con la mía, se está divirtiendo bastante.

Llegamos a la oficina después de que me tranquilice, cuando ya sentía que todo el peso que traía encima se me había disminuido, hablar con Sasuke me había ayudad y mucho. Entramos a la oficina, la recepcionista no me saludo, me sentí mal por ello.

- Buenas tardes Ten-Ten. – Ella sonrió al escucharme.

- Buenas tardes Uzumaki-san.

Sasuke y yo subimos al elevador, el se despidió al llegar al piso tres, para el mío faltaban aun cinco pisos más, que cansancio, lo bueno es que existían los elevadores, imagínense si utilizáramos las escaleras. En todo el tiempo que he trabajado aquí no he utilizado esas escaleras de emergencia, deben de estar empolvadas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, según mis compañeros de trabajo pasan la mayoría del tiempo ahí, ve tu a saber para qué.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la gente seguía trabajando sin parar, estaban atareados con el trabajo.

Avance sigilosamente hasta mi oficina, si esas personas te agarran ya no te sueltan. ¡Éxito! Nadie me había visto, abrí la puerta de mi oficina, estaba a punto de entrar cuando una mano toco mi hombro, sentí como mis piernas temblaban y como las manos me sudaban. Me gire al instante para encarar a la persona que me haría el día imposible.

- Na…Naruto-kun. – Nahh, solo era ella.

- Hinata, me has dado un buen susto. – Respire hondo. – No es bueno que les des ese tipo de sorpresas a las personas, podrías ocasionarles un ataque.

- Yo… lo siento, no creí asustarte. – Empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

- Entra. – Le ofrecí, ella asintió sonrojada. - ¿A qué debo tan grata visita? – Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y avance a mi trono.

- Yo… ¿Puedo tomar asiento? – Yo asentí. – Es que, lo que yo quería decirte es que, pues, emm…

- Vamos Hinata, no seas tímida, puedes decirme lo que sea. – Le sonreí para darle más confianza, pero siempre que hacia eso ella se ponía como tomate.

- Mi padre y el padre de Sasuke harán una fiesta de Halloween y quería invitarte…

- ¡Ah! Era eso. Sasuke me había comentado algo. Gracias. – Le sonreí ampliamente. – Aunque todavía faltan como cuatro semanas. – Me lleve la mano al mentón.

- Si… pero, quería decirte. Espero que puedas ir.

- Ahí estaré.

- Am… Naruto-kun, siento haberte quitado tiempo. – Se puso de pie. – Mi primo Neji me está esperando afuera, etto… Nos vemos luego.

- Claro Hinata, cuando quieras. – La acompañe a la puerta de la oficina y espere a que ella llegara al elevador y se fuera.

Cerré la puerta rápido antes de que alguien notara mi presencia. Ahora si sería una tarde agitada.

Llegue cansado al departamento, Shikamaru ya había llegado desde hace rato, lo pude notar al ver la televisión encendida y sus zapatos en la entrada.

Imite lo que hiso Shikamaru con lo de los zapatos y me puse unas pantuflas bastante cómodas, amaba esas pantuflas.

- ¿Ya se te quito el humorcito que traías? – Levante mi mirada, ya que estaba acomodando mis zapatos.

- Shikamaru. – Me puse de pie. – Sobre eso. – Me lleve una mano a la cabeza y reí avergonzado. – Quería disculparme. No creí que me pondría tan mal. – Shikamaru enarco las cejas. – Como explicarlo. – Le contaría a Shikamaru lo que había sucedido ayer en la noche. – Recuerdas a Sakura. – El asintió. – Lo que paso pues…

Mi compañero de departamento lo comprendió todo, me dijo que debía de dejar de comparar a las dos y tomar a la viva enserio, mi cuerpo se removió incomodo al escuchar esa palabra, **viva**, y es que era verdad, debía de dejar de compararlas porque eso es lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

_¿Por qué ya no me dices como antes? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?_

Ahora comprendo porque me dijo eso, no le llame por el sufijo, por eso me pregunto si estaba molesto con ella. Claro que no estaba molesto, con el único que estoy molesto es conmigo.

Shikamaru ya se había ido a dormir, solo habíamos quedado el televisor y yo, estaba encendido en el canal de deportes. Tome el control remoto y comencé a cambiar de canal buscando alguna buena película o buen programa.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Creo que mi vida cada vez se parece más a la de un viejo amargado, rayos, con tanto que odiaba a esos viejos amargados, ahora me estaba convirtiendo en uno. Estaba cansado, cansado de ir a trabajar con una bola de gente amargada y esa gente me estaba contagiando su humor.

Habían ya pasado una semana, una semana de estar encerrado en esta endemoniada oficina día y noche, mis ojos me dolían de tanto estar pegado a la estúpida computadora, harto de recibir un montón de papeles, me daban pena los pobres arboles. Le diría a Sasuke que recicláramos todos estos papeles.

Pero, lo que más me da pena, soy yo. _Naruto ponlos en orden alfabético, Naruto ordénalos por fecha, Naruto ordénalos por colores._ Arggg Naruto, Naruto, ahora bien que se sabían mi nombre. Lo que me preguntaba, ¿Que no era esto lo que hacían las secretarias? Me habían convertido en su secretaria, ¡Eso no lo puedo permitir!

- Naruto, llegaron mas reportes, quiero que los ordenes en orden alfa…

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Basta con esto! Pideselo a otra persona, que yo no hare eso, para eso tienes secretaria. – El chico de cabellos cafes me enarco las cejas.

- Como quieras. – Y se salió de la oficina, sentí como mi ojo derecho empezaba a tener un tic.

¿Por qué no hice eso desde el comienzo? Bueno, al menos me había liberado de otro orden, ahora odiaba esa palabra, orden, orden, orden. Tome el monto de papeles y los deje en otro escritorio, reí con malicia, haber como le hacia ese retrasado para ordenarlo.

Sentí como me quitaba un elefante de mi espalda, como mis hombros se relajaron, una semana. Una semana de traer a ese elefante en mi espalda y por fin me había librado de él. Me metí a mi oficina y ágilmente la cerré con llave, me senté en mi silla y me relaje, y en eso se me vino una idea, compraría una silla de esas que hacen masajes, eso sí que se sentiría bien.

_- Naruto, ¿qué te gustaría ser de grande?_

_- ¿De grande? – Me quede pensativo. – Alguien respetado por todos. – Sonreí ampliamente._

_Ella rio inocentemente._

_- Yo también quiero ser respetada y también quiero estar contigo. – Me ruborice al escucharla. – ¿Naruto? ¿Naruto?_

_- Sakura-Chan…_

_- ¡Naruto! _

- ¿Eh?

- Al fin despiertas. – Sasuke se tomo con su mano la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Me incorpore en mi silla. - ¿Me quede dormido? – El asintió. – Perdona Sasuke, me sentía cansado. – Un bostezo salió de mi boca.

- Me lo imagino, yo también estoy bastante cansado. – Examine el rostro de Sasuke, el no viene para nada a mi oficina, fruncí mis labios.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? – El me miro.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? – Lo mire extraño y negué con la cabeza. – Falta media hora para que sean las dos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Me levante de la silla exaltado. - ¿Estas bromeando?

- No, no lo estoy. Vine a ver si ya todos se habían ido para mandar apagar todas las luces del edificio ya que es sábado.

- ¿Enserio es Sábado? – ¡Gracias Dios!

Sasuke asintió.

- Pero ahora que te veo ¿Vamos al Atom?

- ¡Claro!

Llegamos a Shinbuya una de las calles principales de Tokio, aunque fuera bastante tarde la gente seguía pasando a borbotones y que más se podía esperar, era sábado en la noche y el club atom era uno de los mejores clubes en Tokio.

- Se nos ha pasado la hora feliz. – Dije con nostalgia. Sasuke no respondió, no era del tipo que le sacabas plática con cualquier cosa.

Entramos al club atom, las luces de todos colores, la música y la gente bailando nos daba la bienvenida. Sasuke se había quitado la corbata al igual que yo. Atom tenía varios pisos, la planta principal, el psychedeli, también el de hip hop, entre otros. Cada día se presentaban diferentes DJ, así que no tengo ni idea de quien se presentara, tal vez el dj tora o fozawa, aunque salen en diferentes pisos del club. Nosotros nos quedamos en la principal, tomaríamos unos tragos y nos relajaríamos, o al menos eso yo suponía.

Nos sentamos en la barra, Sasuke pidió unas bebidas. Un vaso de cristal con un liquido de color así como cobre me fue posado frente a mí, lo tome y le di un sorbo, su sabor agridulce me hiso poner una mueca, le di otro y me acostumbre a su sabor.

- Es raro que tomes Umeshu Naruto, se nota que no estás acostumbrado al sabor.

- Lo mismo te digo Sasuke. - Tome otro trago. - Es extraño que vengas al Atom así porque sí.

Sasuke giro su cabeza y yo le seguí, su mirada estaba puesta en una chica de cabellos castaños con algunas extensiones rubias, tenia buen cuerpo, creo que empiezo a comprender las intenciones de Sasuke.

- Esa chica. – Refiriéndose a la castaña. – Es Bijo Matsumoto. – Le fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Le dije cortante. La chica nos voltio a ver y nos sonrió.

- ¿Cómo de qué? – Sasuke me miro indignado. – Ella es mi chica. – ¿Qué?

- ¿De qué rayos están hablando Sasuke? Entonces, ¿Qué es Sakura-chan para ti?

- ¿Ella? – Se quedo pensativo, sentía que la sangre me hervía. – Es publicidad.

- ¿Publicidad? – Le dije dudoso.

- Exacto. – Se incorporo en la silla para quedar enfrente de mí. – Sakura le gusta a la gente y a nosotros nos gusta la gente. ¿Ahora me entiendes? – Me enarco sus cejas negras.

Eso lo explicaba todo, Sasuke no era del tipo de comprometerse a una chica, como había sido tan tonto, como es que no me di cuenta de sus intenciones, solo la utilizaba de imagen y Sakura había caído.

Sasuke es un idiota…

- Si. – Le respondí a lo bajo.

Me dio una palmada en el hombro y se levanto de su asiento, avanzo hacia la chica a quien le brillaron los ojos al ver que Sasuke se acercaba a ella, _pobrecita_, la engañaría y la dejaría una vez que se acostara con él. Así era Sasuke. Bueno, no siempre fue así, pero no tengo ni idea de que le haya sucedido, antes era un hombre que no le ponía atención a las mujeres, para nada de nada, pero últimamente se le ha visto con muchas, bueno, al menos yo le he visto con muchas.

Lo mejor sería irme, no me sentía nada cómodo con la situación, saber que la están engañando, ¿Debería decirle? Decirle que su amado Sasuke la está engañando, pero eso sería meterme en la vida de las personas y como dice Shikamaru, _es bastante problemático_.

- Me da otro. – Le dije al hombre de las bebidas el asintió y me sirvió.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba de lo más aburrida, Sasuke no había venido desde que sabía quien era el culpable de todo. Necesitaba verlo, quería hablar con él y contarle toda la verdad ya no quería estar mintiéndole.

Mire al pequeño buro de madera que estaba al lado de mi cama, el reloj apuntaban que eran casi las tres, el sueño no me llegaba, mis ojos se negaban a cerrarse. La televisión estaba encendida y veía el decimo capitulo de _amor de otoño_, este era uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

Kenshi, el protagonista le confesaba a Akina, a la cual yo estelarizaba, que su prometido Jiro, la estaba engañando y le dice que está enamorado de ella.

Suspire, que lindo era Kenshi, tan amable…

- ¡Auch! – Mi cuerpo tembló.

Un ruido se escucho desde fuera de mi ventanal, tal vez sea ese hombre, no, eso no puede ser, estoy segura aquí en mi hogar, no puede entrar, no puede. Mi corazón se puso frenético, sudaba frio y no tenia puesta mi cabellera rubia, sabría quien soy en el momento en que me viera, estoy indefensa, no puedo moverme, si viene lo único que podre hacer es arrástrame y no creo que eso funcione para salvarme el pellejo, mi única alternativa era gritar, para mi desgracia, esta habitación esta en lo más alejado de las otras. Moriré a causa de mis caprichos.

El cristal del ventanal chillo, pareciese como si unas uñas lo rasgaran, después oí como el ventanal era tratado de abrirse a la fuerza, _ojala este cerrado, ojala este cerrado_, suplicaba en mi mente. Otro chillido se escucho, la cortina voló.

¡No!

El ventanal estaba abierto, ¿Dónde estaba la maldita seguridad que me costó una millonada de yenes?

Note como un hombre se me acercaba, cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver cómo me mutilaba viva, sentí como una mano me rozaba la mejilla, esa no era la mano rasposa y dura del hombre que me atormentaba.

- Sakura-Chan… - Y esa no era la voz de hombre que me quería muerta.

- _Akina-Chan. _

Abrí lentamente los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí?

- ¿Naruto? - Le murmure, vi como sus labios se curvaron en una bella sonrisa.

- _¿Kenshi?_

- Creí, creí que estarías molesta conmigo. – Su mano paso desde mi mejilla hasta mi mentón. – Perdóname por dejarte sola.

- _Vengo a disculparme por haberte dejado sola en el parque. _

- No tienes por qué hacerlo. – No tengo ni idea de lo que esté sucediendo, no tengo ni idea de porque él está en mi casa a estas horas, de lo único que tengo idea es que…

- _No te preocupes, te perdono._

¿Por qué? Se parece tanto…

_- Pero, tengo algo muy importante que confesarte._

_- ¿Qué es? _

_- ¡Que te amo Akina-Chan! ¡Te amo!_

- Yo te amo Sakura-Chan. – ¿Amarme?

Su rostro se acerco a mis labios, su boca roso la mía y sentí como un choque de electricidad me recorrió toda mi espalda, pero también note su aliento _alcoholizado_.

- Espera, Naruto… ¿Estas ebrio?

- Deja a Sasuke, es un maldito idiota.

- _Deja a Jiro es un imbécil._

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué dices tal cosa de Sasuke-kun?

_- Kenshi, ¿Por qué dices eso de Jiro-kun?_

_-_ El te engaña, te esa usando.

- _Solo te quiere como un trofeo que mostrar._

- ¡Eso es mentira!

_- ¡Mientes Kenshi! Deja de decir cosas malas de Jiro-kun._

_- ¡No miento!_

- ¡No miento! – Dijeron los dos personajes al unisonó.

Me quede paralizada, el rostro de Naruto estaba endurecido, no pude evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo la tv, eran las mismas expresiones.

Cuando esa escena la hice, lo que pensé de Akina es que era una tonta, una tonta por creer siempre en las palabras de su novio y no en las de Kenshi quien siempre la protegía y estaba a su lado cuando más necesitaba ayuda, cosa que su novio siempre empeoraba, y me dije a mi misma,

_Si me sucede esto, yo le creería a Kenshi._

Entonces… ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Creerle a Naruto? Pero esta era la vida real, no un drama.

La pantalla de tv se puso en negro, ese era el capítulo final de la temporada y el _DVD_ se había apagado.

Todo había quedado oscuro, solo veía los orbes azul cielo de Naruto fijamente en mi mis ojos, me ponía tensa, no sabía que decirle, sin darme cuenta estaba buscando las líneas de Akina para decírselas, pero no las recordaba.

- Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí. – Tome mi sabana recordando mi cabello, ¿Y si me había visto? Me enrolle en ella y me acosté en la cama dándole la espalda.

Se levanto en silencio y se _fue._


	6. Capitulo VI

Capitulo 6

Tres semanas habían pasado, no podía ver a Sasuke a la cara desde lo de Atom, me había decepcionado completamente, nunca creí que él podría ser capaz de hacerle eso a alguien, bueno si lo creía capaz, pero no pensé que lo llevaría demasiado lejos.

Suspire rendido, hoy seria la noche de Halloween. No tenía ni idea de que me vestiría, tal vez de astronauta…

Definitivamente no, según había oído a Sasuke, se vestiría de Dracula, que mejor traje para un pálido ojinegro y también con cabello negro, encajaba a la perfección, yo, tal vez, pero sería bastante roba trajes de mi parte.

Abrí mi armario buscando alguna vestimenta para que se me viniera una idea, pero ninguna llego…

Que cansancio, lo mejor sería ir a una tienda de disfraces, aunque estarían a reventar, era 31 en mediodía. Nahh, que importaba. Salí de mi habitación, Shikamaru estaba sentado frente al televisor viendo Ghostface.

- Saldré por un rato. – Shikamaru solo alzo su mano como gesto de despedida.

Llegue a una tienda llamada Kaidan, había gran variedad de trajes y mascaras, una chica de cabello grisáceo me dio la bienvenida, yo le sonreí amablemente.

- ¿Qué busca? – Me pregunto saliendo del mostrador. - ¿Algún traje en especial? – Me examino. – Creo que le quedaría bien…

- Estaba pensado en algo oscuro, extravagante. – Le interrumpí, ella me enarco las cejas.

- ¿De Vampiro? – Negué con la cabeza. – Es que ese es el traje que mas piden, junto con frankenstein…

Mire a los lados, había mascaras horripilantes pero optaba mejor por un traje y una buena cara pálida.

En eso, mire al mostrador, el cristal mostraba antifaces, mi vista se fue directo al de una tira negra y un circulo para tapar un ojo.

- ¿Pirata? – La muchacha me dijo al ver mi mirada clavada y pensativa en la tira.

La mire y sonreí.

- Me gusta.

Salí de _Kaidan_ con la tira negra, un saco rojo con cuello negro ancho manga larga, unos pantalones por debajo de la rodilla negros con algunos detalles en carmesí y para finalizar unos botines negros.

El problema del disfraz se había resuelto.

.-.-.-.-.

Los días habían pasado y no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido de hace semanas, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Naruto. Pero no podía ser nada serio, estaba ebrio.

Hitomi se había ido, sentí nostalgia de que ya no estuviera rondando la casa con su amplia sonrisa, los días de estar en cama y sin movilidad habían sido ligeros junto a ella, pero mi férula ya había sido retirada y podía mover mi pierna, claro, no bruscamente y tampoco podía correr, pero podía caminar y moverme libremente.

- Yamada-Chan. – Me hablo Tatsu desde la puerta de mi cuarto, aun seguía en el de la planta baja para no forzar mis ligamentos. – Ha llegado el vestido. – Tatsu me alzo el vestido de seda blanca y yo lo tome.

- Gracias. – Sonrió y salió de la habitación. – Mire con atención este.

Sasuke hace unos días me había avisado sobre una fiesta de disfraces que organizarían la familia Hyuga y Uchiha como tributo al Halloween y también según me había dicho Sasuke, el se vestiría de vampiro, para mi gusto, le quedaba sensacional.

Conforme a mi traje, me vestiría de la hermosa y sexy Marilyn Monroe, tenía una peluca rubia que le quedaba perfecto a mi vestimenta, el típico vestido blanco y cortó oleado y unos bellos toques de maquillaje me dejarían como la autentica.

Pensándolo…

¿De qué se vestirá **él**?

Sacudí la cabeza instantáneamente, no podía dejar a mi mente procesar su rostro enrojecido frente al mío, su miraba me quemaba, me hacía sentir culpable por algo que desconozco, será porque miento, será porque soy solo una mentira andante.

¡Rayos!

De nuevo tenía que llegar esos recuerdos e ideas de culpabilidad hacia mí, odiaba a ese hombre lo odiaba con todo mi corazón, no era mi culpa que su hija se haya suicidado porque no le hayan dado el papel protagónico, era una tontería, aunque teniendo un padre así, no sé ni que pensar.

Desde el día en que dijo esas palabras mi vida se condeno.

_Te arrepentirás de esto. ¡Te arrepentirás!_

- Maldito. – Murmure, mire hacia mis manos, tenia agarrado con fuerza el vestido, lo solté asustada.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué seguía con esto?

Pero la pregunta era, ¿Me habrá visto? ¿Sabrá quién soy? Habrá visto que soy la verdadera Sakura?

Aunque… si me hubiese descubierto, el habría venido el siguiente día, dudo que por que le haya dicho que se fuera el no venga, tal vez ni siquiera recuerda lo de esa noche.

¡Por Dios! Estaba ebrio. Sin embargo – toque con las yemas de mis dedos mis labios – no podía olvidar el roce de sus labios contra los míos, esas extrañas sensaciones que me recorrían el cuerpo a cada momento que estaba con él, acaso serán ¿los recuerdos? Los recuerdos de nuestra niñez, cuando éramos unos niños, promesas tontas que nos hacíamos – sonreí con nostalgia – dijo que cuando fuera el hombre perfecto para mí me buscaría.

Pero como lo había dicho, solo eran promesas tontas.

Desearía que no lo fueran…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Shikamaru, ¿enserio parezco un pirata? – Le pregunte haciendo una mueca, el solo asintió con la mano sin verme.

Ahora veía Ju-on, esa película me helaba hasta los huesos y prefería no voltear ni ver a la televisión.

Sin más, me di media vuelta listo para salir del departamento. Ya en el estacionamiento, le quite la alarma a mi auto y me senté en el negro asiento de cuero, suspire, ojala la fiesta sea divertida.

Según me había dicho Sasuke, tenía que dar una recepción, la busque por debajo de los asientos y para mi suerte ahí estaba, creí haberla perdido, si eso pasaba decepcionaría a Hinata, le había prometido asistir y yo cumplo mi palabra.

Estacione mi auto frente al local, dos mastodontes estaban postrados como guardaespaldas custodiando la entrada, salí del auto y estos me miraron con cara de _vete de aquí enano,_ pero se las quite cuando les enseñe mi recepción y entre, mi rostro mostraba satisfacción.

- Na…Naruto-kun. – Me voltee frenético al escuchar la voz de Hinata. – Haz venido. – Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, como casi siempre cuando estoy con ella.

- Hinata. – Le llame, ella me miro con mucha atención. - ¿Estas vestida de blanca nieves?

- S…si. – Sus labios se hicieron una sonrisa. – Lo has notado.

- ¡Claro! Como no hacerlo, te queda perfecto. – Bajo su rostro apenada.

- Gracias. – Lo levanto levemente y examino mi traje. - ¿Naruto-kun de pirata verdad? – Solo asentí. – A ti también te queda bien.

- ¡Naruto! – El hombro de un chico se me coló por los míos, haciéndome doblar las rodillas un poco a causa de su peso. – Tu traje de vagabundo te queda excepcional – Se burlo.

- Quieres callarte Kiba, créeme que el tuyo parece más al de uno que el mío.

- Kiba-kun, no deberías de decir eso. – Le regaño Hinata.

Kiba solo rio mas.

- ¿De qué rayos vienes vestido? Apestas… - Me tape la nariz.

- Ese Naruto, es el aroma a hombre el cual tu nunca tendrás. – Le di un codazo y me zafe de su agarre. – Soy un cazador y entrenador de animales salvajes.

- Los perros no son salvajes Kiba. – El Gruño indignado.

- Tuu.

- Kiba… - El aludido fue interrumpido, las espaldas de los tres temblaron al escuchar el murmullo de esa escalofriante voz. – No es bueno que insultes a los trajes de los demás. – Solo era Shino…

- No interrumpas Shino, además, tampoco es muy bueno que te aparezcas de esa manera.

- Shino-kun, ¿eres un fantasma? – Hinata hablo después de un rato mirando de arriba abajo el traje de su amigo.

- Pero solo trae una sabana con dos hoyos en los ojos. – Declaro Kiba. – Eso es trampa Shino, deberías ser mas ingenioso.

- Es bastante ingenioso – Replico Shino.

- Hinata tu me apoyas ¿verdad?

- Un… un poco.

- ¡Lo ves! No es ingenioso.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre el traje de Shino me escabullí y salí de ese alboroto.

Vi a Sasuke llegar desde la entrada con Sakura tomados de la mano, maldito, como se atrevía a ser tan hipócrita. Todavía estaba en mi mente ese día, cuando Sasuke me dijo sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, no me lo podía creer. ¿Debería decirle a Sakura que la está utilizando como publicidad?, No… eso a mí no me concierne.

Quería acercarme a ver como se encontraba, ya hasta caminaba, su pierna se veía mejor, su rostro se veía mejor, toda ella se veía mejor, ese vestido le quedaba perfecto, se veía hermosa…

Mi mano golpeo mi rostro, solo hice una mueca de dolor, maldita mano, se supone que yo la controlo y me ha golpeado mi cara, pero gracias a eso, había dejado de pensar.

De nuevo lleve mi mirada hacia la pareja del año, Sakura voltio a verme y yo le sonreí pero su rostro se giro apresurado como si mi mirada le quemara. ¿Ahora que le ocurría?

Sasuke avanzo sigiloso por la pista de baile, su traje de vampiro le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Me senté en una mesa, Shikamaru, el maldito aguafiestas, no quiso acompañarme, pero creo que es mejor así, no quisiera estar viendo su cara de aburrimiento durante toda la noche, ya es suficiente con el día.

Un mesero con cara de esqueleto se me acerco y me ofreció una bebida, yo asentí y me deposito una copa con un liquido carmesí en el, si que se las habían arreglado con esto de las bebidas, pareciese como si fuera sangre, le di un sorbo y vaya que estaba bueno.

La pista de baile estaba que estallaba de personas _muertas_, había muchos disfraces, me sentí bajo con ir de pirata, los atuendos de los demás eran muy creativos.

En eso, las luces del lugar se apagaron, mire a todos lados, esto me estaba aterrando, las personas empezaban a gritar frenéticas, por dios, ¿será una broma de Halloween? Oh ¿esto va enserio?

- Y ahora, la grandiosa, talentosa y hermosa Yamanaka Ino ha llegado. – Una luz blanca se encendió mostrando a la _hermosa y talentosa _Yamanaka_, _la mire atento, era rubia traía una coleta y su rostro era tapado por una máscara negra, su disfraz era de gatubela, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ella por su parte soltó un maullido y todas las personas gritaron, bajo con delicadeza de la plataforma plateada en la cual estaba parada como si de un gato se tratara, toda la gente la miraba con atención y le daban porras, ¿Quién era esa chica?

Busque rápido la cara de Sakura, ahí la vi, la miraba con más atención que los presentes, seguía cada paso que daba y también cada acto, tal vez sea su competencia y no le agrade esa tal Ino.

De nuevo todas las luces de colores se encendieron e iluminaron la pista, todos comenzaron a bailar, pero yo seguía viendo la mirada de Sakura, no creo que esa sea una mirada de desaprobación ni tampoco de rencor o algo por el estilo…

- Naruto-kun.

- Hinata. – Suspire. – Me has asustado.

- Disculpa. – Empezó a juguetear con sus delgados y blancos dedos. - ¿Quería preguntarte si…? – Enarque las cejas esperando a que completara la frase.

- Vamos Hinata, no seas tímida, dime. – Le anime. Ella asintió.

- ¿Si quieres ir a bailar conmigo? – Sonreí, Hinata era como una pequeña niña.

- Vamos. – Me puse de pie y le tome el brazo para arrastrarla a la pista, sentí como su mano temblaba.

Empecé a moverme según el ritmo de la música, Hinata solo se movía de un lado a otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi vista estaba por todos lados, lo buscaba pero ni rastro de él, rayos, maldita Yamanaka haciendo su entrada triunfal en medio de la gente, siempre haciendo alboroto y sus trajes tan pegados al cuerpo, ya ni yo hacía eso, claro, si me gusta mostrar piel pero no era para exagerar.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? – Me pregunto Sasuke tomándome el hombro, yo solo asentí y le sonreí, el por otro lado me puso una mueca.

El estaba bastante ocupado hablando sobre negocios y mis piernas se estaban cansando, necesitaba sentarme, le jale el saco negro a Sasuke y él me miro.

- Iré a sentarme. – Le avise, el solo me hiso un ademan con las manos y yo me aleje de él lo más rápido posible, fui hacia donde alguna vez estuvo el sentado ya que no lo estaba más, mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, no quería ir ahí, no quería encontrármelo, pero otra parte de mi ansiaba ver su rostro.

Me senté en una de las mesas, vi el mantel naranja y morado que lo adornaba, se veía muy bien la decoración del lugar, había telarañas por arriba rodeando las luces y arañas cayendo de ellas, también unos inflables de Dracula, Frankenstein y esqueletos que se movían por el ventilador que los mantenía inflados.

Pase mi vista por la pista y deje mi vista fija ahí, ojala y Sasuke me saque a bailar, pero, últimamente ha estado tan lejano de mi, ya no lo siento como el antiguo.

_El te engaña, te esa usando._

¿Habrá sido verdad eso?

- Detente Naruto-kun. – Se oyeron las risas de una chica.

- Vamos Hinata. – Era la voz de él.

Frenéticamente mi vista buscaba su cabellera y ahí la encontré con una chica de cabello blueberry, estaba a punto de pararme pero mi cuerpo me lo impidió, ahora si se detenía ¿no?

Gruñí enojada, ¿Por qué la tenía tomada de las manos? ¿Por qué rayos daban tantas vueltas?

La chica sonreí sin parar y Naruto reía a carcajadas, se les veía bastante bien juntos, en eso comprendí, lo de hace semanas solo fue un accidente debido a la ebriedad, el no me amaba, tal vez solo recordó a Haruno y le dio nostalgia, ve tu a saber que, así son los ebrios. Aunque eso no me importa y nunca me importara.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Por qué me duele el pecho? ¿Y mi cuerpo siente algo extraño?

- ¿Con que tu eres Yamada Sakura? – Esa voz.

- Yamanaka Ino. – Respondí dándole la cara, sus labios se hicieron una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Así es. – Tomo asiento alado de mí. – Me siento honrada de que una estrella mundial como tú me reconozca. – Alzo su mano y un mesero corrió hasta nuestra mesa, nos ofreció unos bocadillos, yo negué con la cabeza y ella tomo uno y se lo metió a su pequeña boca.

- No debería de serlo. – Le sonreí.

- Disculpa mi interrupción pero. – Me miro examinando mis facciones. – Me recuerdas mucho a alguien…

Mi cuerpo tembló.

- ¿A si? – Sonreí sin mostrar mi nerviosismo.

- Pero pensándolo bien, creo que me estoy equivocando, tu… - Busco las palabras correctas. – Tienes un aire de miedo y frialdad. – Fruncí el entrecejo. – La persona que yo conocía, tenía un aire de calidez y alegría.

- ¿Qué? – Se levanto de la silla.

- Fue un gusto hablar contigo. – Y se fue.

¿Miedo? ¿Frialdad?

Esa tonta no ha cambiado en nada, nunca aprenderá a ver el aura de la gente.

- Es Sakura Yamada. – Gire mi rostro y me encontré con la blueberry, mis ojos se quedaron abiertos de la impresión, no me esperaba encontrarme a la blanca nieves.

- Hola. – Salude, no encontraba otra cosa que decir. Naruto me veía sonriente pero no era la sonrisa sincera que irradiaba alegría.

- Gracias por venir. – Enarque las cejas, ¿gracias?

- No me agradezcas por favor. Es un gusto asistir.

- Si Hinata, no le agradezcas a Sakura.

Si, no debe ni recordarlo.

- ¿Pu…puedo tomar asiento? – Hablo Hinata, como le había dicho Naruto.

- Si. – Me hice a un lado para que ella se sentara después de ella se sentó Naruto quedando Hinata en el medio.

- Y así que… - Puse mis codos en la mesa y con mis manos apoye mi mentón. – Eres Hyuga Hinata. – Según había escuchado de Sasuke, el padre de Hinata tenía grandes lazos con la compañía de mi novio.

Ella asintió.

- Sakura-san sabe mi nombre. – Su cara se ilumino y no pude evitar sacar una risa. - ¿Puedo llamarla así? – Fruncí el ceño. – ¿Sakura-san?

- Claro Hinata. – La chica me caía bien, se veía bastante linda.

_Si… era linda…_

- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? – Llego un mesero con una cesta con panecillos.

- ¿De qué son? – Pregunte al instante.

- Mermelada y estos. – Mostro unos naranjas. – De calabaza.

- Dame uno de mermelada. – El mesero le estiro la cesta y ella tomo como cinco panecillos, después se la estiro a Hinata quien no tomo ninguno yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Mire frunciendo el ceño a Sakura, quien le dio un mordisco a uno de los panques y sonrió.

Esa imagen… verla de esa manera, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan parecidas?

El destino me estaba jugando un juego bastante sucio.

- Sakura-san. – La aludida miro a Hinata. - ¿Te gustan los panes de mermelada?

- Me encantan, son mis favoritos. – Su mirada se fue hacia mí y empezó a toser.

- Sakura-san. – Le llamo Hinata asustada, le empezó a dar unos golpecitos en la espalda hasta que Sakura se calmo.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Dejo los panecillos sobre un plato. – Aunque, los de chocolate son mejores que los de mermelada, debo decir que son mucho más deliciosos. - ¿Por qué eso sonaba mas como excusa falsa?

- ¿Estás segura? – Le dije, nada de lo que decía me cuartaba.

Ella asintió. Hinata nos miro a los dos.

- Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, mi primo Neji me llama. – Se levanto con su delicadeza de siempre y paso por enfrente de mí, se despidió con su mano y se dirigió hacia Neji quien vestía un traje tradicional de Samurái.

Luego mire a Sakura quien tenía la mirada perdida en los panques.

- ¿No te los comerás? – Le pregunte dudoso, ella salió de su mundo y me miro como asustada.

- No, perdí el apetito.

- Oh… - Nos quedamos en silencio, ella tenía agarrado fuertemente su vestido blanco, podía ver sus blancas piernas. – Sakura… - Le llame, ella voltio a verme. – Te ves hermosa hoy. – Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

- Gracias. – Empezó a mover sus pies, unos zapatos con taco de color blanco hacia juego con su vestimenta. – De pirata ¿Eh? – Le sonreí.

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa. – Ella rio. - ¿Marilyn Monroe eh?

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa. – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y Sasuke? – Pregunte dubitativo. - ¿Dónde está?

Sakura bajo su mirada.

- Lo deje por ahí, estaba cansada de estar de pie.

- Me alegra que te hayas recuperado, perdón por no haber ido a verte, es que estábamos hundidos en trabajo.

- ¿Con que eso era? – Susurro. Giro su rostro hacia mí, mi cuerpo tembló al sentir su mano sobre la mía. – Te extrañe Naruto. - ¿Extrañarme?

- Sakura-Chan, yo… - Ahora era yo el nervioso, había apartado mi vista de su cara pero de nuevo la lleve hacia su rostro al escuchar una risita.

- Logre sacarte el _Chan_. - ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? Reí, este juego podía jugarse de dos.

- Yo te sacare más que eso, Sa-ku-ra-Chan. – Me fui hacia ella, su cuerpo se resbalo y quede sobre ella, pase mi mano sobre su vestido.

- ¿Qué haces Naruto? – Pregunto asustada.

- Nada. – Prepare mi mano. – Solo cosquillas. – Y comencé a mover mis dedos sobre el vestido, ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas y suplicaba por que parara. – No lo hare. – Le dije ante sus suplicas.

- De… detente. – Apenas pudo decir, yo reí complacido.

- No me detendré. – Vi como sus ojos empezaron a llorar por la risa.

- Ya, ya, ya para. – Decía entre risas. – Hare lo que… quieras, lo hare.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – Me detuve por un momento y deje que respirara, pero no fue mucho para que comenzaran las cosquillas.

- Hablo enserio. – Y de nuevo pare.

Me quite de encima de Sakura y ella se sentó y arreglo su vestido, me miro dudosa, yo aun seguía con mi amplia sonrisa.

- Vámonos. – Le ofrecí, ella solo asintió.

Subimos unas escaleras, en el trayecto nos íbamos riendo a carcajadas, me sentía como un niño escapándose de sus padres, Sakura se detuvo jadeante.

- Estoy cansada Naruto. – Se dejo caer sobre el piso cobrizo. – Aquí quedémonos. – Me senté alado de ella. Su respiración aun seguía agitada y la mía también pero no tanto como la de ella. – Sabes… - Hablo entre suspiros. – me encanta estar contigo. – No sé porque pero mi corazón dio brincos de alegría.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunte, mis oídos no se lo creían.

- Es enserio. – Veía su delicado rostro, rápido su mirada se fue hacia mí. – Enserio me encanta. – Se me quedo viendo y yo no quería cortar ese lazo, veía sus hermosos ojos verdes, es como estarla viendo ahora, sentía que era ella, la sentía. – Naruto… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – Asentí sin dejarla de ver. – Bésame.

.-.-.

Aclaraciones.

Bueno pues sober el hombre de te arrepentiras, es el hombre que la anda siguiendo, daré toda la historia mas adelante, así que pues daré a entender bien eso(:, aquí puse una pequeña parte, me dices si tienes mas dudas para rectificarlas.

Reviews? me dicen si encuentran algo mal, u___u perdon x no ponerlo ayer x el halloween pero es que me fui a una fiesta, & debido a la impresion del manga con la declaracion de sakura me quede wtf, que no me lo creia, toda la declaracion se me hiso una farsa y la actitud de naruto me deploro mas u_u, rayos, ya quiero ver el siguiente manga, ademas los naruhinas ;s andan diciendo un chorro de cosas D:

bueno pues me voi (: espero actualizar pronto adioss


	7. Capitulo VII

Capitulo 7

- Bésame. – Me acerque a ella sin dudarlo, al principio mis labios solo rozaron los suyos, pero luego se hiso más profundo. Ella se mantenía inmóvil, subí mis manos hacia su cintura, sentía como su corazón latía por nuestra cercanía, sus manos rodearon mi cuello, presionaba mi cabeza hacia mí. – Naruto. – Murmuraba. – Nos separamos jadeantes.

- ¿Si? – Sonó más como un sonido ronco.

- Nada. – Volvió acercar sus labios contra los míos.

Sentía millones de sensaciones en mis labios, su respiración sobre mi rostro, pero esto… estaba mal, ¿no? Sasuke era mi amigo, aunque fuera un patán, un imbécil, el era mi amigo.

- Sakura. – La separe. - ¿Quieres ir a bailar? – Le ofrecí, quería detener este acto con todas mis fuerzas, una parte de mi decía que mandara al diablo a Sasuke, pero como había dicho, es mi amigo, aun así, no quería dejar de estar con ella.

- Claro. – Me dijo entre respiraciones.

Me levante y le alce mi mano, ella lo tomo y se levanto, bajamos las escaleras con cuidado, recordé el estado de su pierna, había olvidado por completo su estado y le obligue a subir las escaleras corriendo, bueno, al menos no se había lastimado.

Llegamos al piso donde se encontraba toda la fiesta, caminamos hacia la pista y comenzamos a movernos.

- Naruto… - Me llamo. – Lo que paso hace un momento… - Sabia lo que diría.

- No te preocupes. – Le sonreí, ella me miro a los ojos. – Nunca paso.

- No. – Me negó. – No me refiero a eso. – Me tomo las mangas de mi saco. – Me estas malentendiendo.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Entonces…

- ¡Sakura! – Ella voltio al escuchar que la llamaban. – Aquí estas. – Era Sasuke. – Te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde diablos estabas? – La vista de Sasuke pasó de Sakura a mí. – Dobe. – Hice una mueca. - ¿Estas vestido de pirata?

- Argg. – Según yo saque un gruñido como pirata, Sakura soltó una risita. – Estaba conmigo. – Le informe.

- Si, me he dado cuenta. – De nuevo vio a Sakura y le agarro la mano. – Quiero que vengas conmigo.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede?

- Presentare a mi novia al público. – Sonrió con arrogancia.

- Oh. Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió de mi yo solo le sonreí. – Gracias…

.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía si me estaba volviendo loca o quien sabe que me este sucediendo, Sasuke me tenía tomada de la mano y las personas nos veían con curiosidad, subimos en la parte donde se encontraba el dj vestido de zombie, su traje estaba hecho tirones, mi novio tomo el micrófono y toda las personas del lugar se fijaron en nosotros.

- ¿Cómo se la están pasando? – Pregunto Sasuke al público, todos gritaron de emoción. – Como ya lo saben. – Sasuke rodio mi cintura, por alguna razón me sentí incomoda, lo único que hice fue sonreír. – Yamada Sakura es mi **novia.** – Todos asintieron, gritando, chiflado entre otras cosas. – Pues, ahora. – Sasuke dejo de rodearme y se incoó, me quede pálida.

- Sasuke. – Murmure. - ¿Qué haces?

- Lo que he pensado hacer desde el principio. – Me contesto a lo bajo. Tomo el micrófono y lo acerco a su boca. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Me quede fría, esto no podía ser real, no podía estar ocurriendo.

- ¡Dile que si! ¡Dile que si! – Gritaban los invitados.

Busque frenética el rostro de Naruto, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Donde rayos se encontraba? Busque su saco rojo por el lugar, pero por que no estaba esa maldita mancha, mi vista se fue a la salida.

No, Naruto, no, no te vayas…

- Entonces ¿Qué dices, Sakura? – Gire mi cabeza hacia Sasuke.

- Yo… - Sasuke me miraba frunciendo el ceño, al parecer se estaba cansando de esperar mi respuesta. – Sasuke, yo…

Una persona comenzó aplaudir. Di media vuelta para saber quién era.

- ¿Ino? – Murmure.

- Pero que lindo. – Ironizo. – Esta es una linda escena. – Todo el lugar se había quedado en silencio. – Creí que te le declararías a Bijo. – Gire mi cabeza para ver a Sasuke, su rostro mostraba ira.

Mi novio se puso de pie.

- ¿Bijo? – Sonrió con arrogancia. – Creo que te refieres a la mucama de mi casa. – ¿Mucama? – Si es a ella, creo que estas equivocada, yo solo le contaba sobre mis intenciones con Sakura, eh, Ino. – La rubia gruño.

- Mentiroso. – Murmuro con tal ira que me hiso temblar, ¿pero qué? – Debió haber sido eso. – Sonrió sin preocupación la rubia. – Siento haber arruinado el momento. – Se disculpo de una manera tan amable que todos los presentes dijeron, _no te preocupes Ino-chan a cualquiera le pasa. _Pero esto era diferente, Ino no se mete a los asuntos de los demás sin una buena referencia. – Sakura-saaan. – Chillo Ino. – Creo que todos los presentes desean que cantes. – Las personas gritaron, eso quería decir un sí. - ¿Qué tal si nos das un pedazo de tu talento? – Me ofreció Ino.

- Seria un placer. – Sasuke me alzo el micrófono y yo lo tome.

Al parecer todo se olvido, el rostro de Sasuke no era muy grato, pero me sentía aliviada.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a cantar.

Las personas del lugar comenzaron a cantar junto conmigo, el ambiente se había puesto acaramelado y unas parejas empezaban a salir a flote, bailando en la pista, me sentí feliz, me hacia feliz eso, esa era una de las razones porque me gustaba cantar.

Pero… ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacía? ¿Por qué sentía que esta canción, que antes estaba tan llena de sentimiento, ahora está completamente….? ¿Vacía?

.-.-.-.-.-

Me senté en una de las bancas de afuera del lugar, suspire indignado, ¿Cómo era que Sasuke podía llegar a ser tan egoísta? Mira que pedirle matrimonio llevaba a todo muy lejos.

Recargue la cabeza sobre la pared fría, había tanto silencio, ¿Por qué escuchaba su voz?

Esa canción me era tan familiar…

Cerré mis ojos y deje que mi cabeza viajara.

_Me siento a tu lado, tú me tomas de la mano._

_Deseo, quiero, ¡con todas mis fuerzas!_

_Estar contigo._

_Pero, nos separan._

_¿Qué hago?_

_Tu solo me sonríes y me dices que todo estará bien._

_¿Lo dices enserio?_

_¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Así como así?_

_No me dejes, no me sueltes…_

Mis ojos se abrieron, ahora lo recordaba, esa canción, era **esa** misma canción; me levante de golpe y entre sin gracia de nuevo a la fiesta, ahí estaba ella cantando.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era qué?

- ¡Sakura! – Grite. Ella me voltio a ver al instante y la balada se detuvo, todos me miraban, pero la única mirada que me importaba era la de ella, solo ella. – ¡Sakura Haruno!

Su rostro palideció y el lugar se obscureció.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? La multitud empezó gritar, todos estaban frenéticos saliendo, al parecer algo mas estaba sucediendo.

- Se la llevaron, alguien se la llevo. – Escuche como una chica le decía a otra. ¿Pero a quien se refería?

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Escuche su grito desgarrador. – ¡Sasuke-kun! – Volvió a llamarlo, me moví apresurado entre la multitud quien iba en lado contrario a mí, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Esta no era una broma de Halloween, esto iba mas haya que eso.

- ¡Sakura! – Grite. Pero mi grito fue apagado por los de la gente.

Me sentía inútil, las personas me impedían pasar y llegar hasta los gritos de auxilio de ella. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Caí al piso por el impacto contra una persona, pero nadie presto atención, estaban muy apresurados en salir huyendo.

Las luces se encendieron.

Las personas que aun seguían corriendo desesperadas se detuvieron y se quedaron quietas, todo estaba tranquilo.

- ¡Se la han llevado! – Escuche la chillona voz de la Yamanaka desde el escenario.

Me pare apresurado para llegar a la escena… Era verdad.

Sakura ya no estaba.

Seguridad llego y evacuo el lugar, las personas salieron sin pensarlo, todo se había quedado solo, donde antes había gente celebrando y danzando ahora ya no había nada más que las serpentinas de colores y los vasos de las bebidas vacios.

Yo salí disparado a la salida de emergencia, no esperaría a la policía llegar, estaba asustado, ¿Y si ese hombre había vuelto? No quería ni pensarlo, si le ponía una mano encima juro que…

- Espera. – No me detuve. – Voy contigo. – La rubia salió corriendo detrás mío siguiéndome, no me importo, lo único que tenía en mente era ella, solo ella.

Porque al fin estaba seguro que era Sakura, que era _mi _Sakura-Chan.

.-.-.-.-.-

- Por favor, tú no quieres hacer esto. – El líquido cristalino abundaba mis ojos otra vez. – Déjame ir. – Le suplique. El no me escucho, o almenas eso parecía.

Se me acerco, sus ojos de serpiente examinaron mi rostro húmedo por mis lagrimas, se rio con sorna, se burlaba de mi, le encanta verme sufrir. Maldito, como le aborrezco, le detesto, le odio.

Actuó muy rápido, tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido, las luces se apagaron y sentí como alguien me jalaba bruscamente haciéndome chillar de dolor, pedía auxilio pero la carencia de luz hiso que nadie me ayudara, los gritos de las personas eran notorios en el lugar, el pánico había reinado. No sé como había llegado a este cuarto, acaso, ¿este sería mi lecho de muerte?

¡No! No podía morir, no podía dejar que este hombre se saliera con la suya, pero… soy tan débil…

Comencé a llorar con más intensidad.

- Si, llora, llora como lo hiso mi hija, sufre como lo hiso ella, mi amada hija. – Me decía con desdén.

- ¡Estás loco maldito! – Le grite con toda la ira y el dolor que me gobernaba en esos momentos.

- ¡Cállate! – Me bofeteo. Chille por el impacto de su mano gruesa y dura.

Quería moverme y salir de ahí corriendo, pero me era imposible, las cuerdas me lo impedían, ese maldito hombre me había amarrado, mis manos me dolían de tanto forcejear, mis pies estaban acalambrados, mi corazón latía frenéticamente de miedo y mi cabeza estallaba de tantas emociones que sentía.

- Orochimaru, déjame ir. – Le suplique nuevamente.

- No me llames por mi nombre maldita perra. – Me pisoteo mi pierna izquierda, grite de dolor. – Mi hija sufrió por tu culpa, por tu egoísmo.

- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! – Le respondí atragantada por las lágrimas y el terrible dolor que mi pierna sufría.

- ¿Qué no tuviste la culpa? – Rio entre dientes. - ¿Qué no tuviste la culpa? – Mascullo más serio, su mirada me dio miedo, mucho miedo. – Ella deseaba con toda su vida ese papel y tú se lo arrebataste. ¿Cómo era posible que una estúpida mocosa sin talento como tú superara los dotes de mi talentosa hija?

_Los recuerdos de esos días vinieron a mi mente. Su hija era tan superficial, tan fría, tan carente de expresiones y tan ególatra, eso la habían llevado a no aceptarla en ningún papel de la obra, eso la destrozo, el director era bastante duro y le dijo sus verdades, la comparo conmigo diciéndole que ella nunca tendría futuro en esto y yo en cambio tenia millones de puertas abiertas. Karin hiso un berrinche y tiro todo el material del escenario, lo destrozo, lo deshizo, su padre se puso igual o peor que la hija, después de que Karin destrozara todo a su paso el padre acudió a mi tomándome por los hombros y zarandeándome, tirándome maldiciones, diciéndome que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida por eso, que lo había humillado, ya que seguridad llego y se los llevo, la prensa no tardo mucho tiempo en fotografiar a la chica loca por el papel y el papa obsesionado por la fama. _

- Lo estas recordando ¿verdad? – Mire al hombre, me sonreía con malicia. – Recuerdas como nos humillaste a mi hija y a mí.

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. – Me disculpe aterrada.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? – Cada palabra que salía de su boca era veneno. – Un lo siento no puede traer a mi hija de vuelta. – Era como una serpiente. – Mi pobre hija cayó en depresión, no comía, no salía, no dormía, no hacia absolutamente nada, hasta que un día… se suicido. – Por primera vez en ese hombre pude ver dolor. - ¡Todo por tu maldita culpa! – Pero no fue mucho tiempo. Me volvió a golpear y solté otro grito de dolor. – ¿Sabes qué? - Comencé a gimotear. – En este mismo momento morirás. – Mis ojos se abrieron como dos pelotas, hurgo en sus pantalones sucios desgarrados y saco un arma.

- ¡No por favor! ¡No! – Le suplique, el solo rio con sorna.

- ¡Sufre! ¡Llora! ¡Suplica! – Cargo el arma, sentía como todo se hacía lento, escuchaba todo alrededor de mi, mi cabeza daba vueltas, me recordaba lo humillante que había sido mi vida, enserio…

¿Voy a morir?

El hombre empezó a carcajearse y dio un tiro a la pared, temblé de miedo y chille en silencio.

- Pero antes. – El hombre se incoó y me tomo del mentón para que le viera, yo me negué haciendo mi cabeza para un lado, Orochimaru me volvió a tomar con brusquedad. – Quiero que mueras tal y como nos humillaste. – Una de sus manos se fue hacia mi cabellera y me arranco la peluca tirándola a mis pies, mis cabellos rosados cayeron sobre mis hombros. Llore con más fuerza. – Ahora sí. – Se volvió a levantar y tomo el arma lista para dispararme.

- No por favor. – Dije en un susurro. Ese sería la última suplica que le daría a ese hombre.

- ¡Disparen! – Mis ojos estaban empuñados, negándose abrirse, escuche como una bala era impactada contra algo.

¿Este era el dolor?

No… no había dolor.

Escuche como el hombre gritaba, ahora era él, y como un bulto cayo, el sonido bofo me lo confirmo. Escuchaba murmullos pero creía estar loca, creí estar en el infierno.

- ¡Sakura! – ¿Ino? Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente mostrándome la sádica escena. Grite aterrorizada. - ¡Sakura! – Ino se me echo encima tapándome la cara con su saco.

Empecé a llorar con más intensidad que antes, aunque aún seguía asustada sentía como mis hombros se desasían de un gran peso.

¿Enserio, todo había acabado?

- Ino… - Murmure. Sentí como jalaba mi peluca y me la depositaba en mi cabeza sacudiéndola.

- Shh. – Me susurro. – Todo bien, todo bien…frentesota.

Mi corazón latió, latió muy fuerte, pero no de miedo, si no de felicidad, de alegría, me sentía a salvo a brazos de mi amiga, ella sabía muy bien quien era desde el momento que se me acerco, desde el momento en que me dijo sobre mis aires.

- Gracias…

.-.-.-.-.

Veía como Ino abrazaba protectoramente a Sakura, me quede a metros de ellas, me sentía ajeno a esa escena.

Sasuke, después de que Yamanaka y yo saliéramos corriendo, mando a la policía a seguirnos, estos encontraron el lugar donde tenía aprisionada a Sakura, los habían encontrado gracias al sonido del impacto de una bala. Si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo ella ya no estaría con vida. Ese hombre, vaya que estaba loco.

- Uchiha-sama. – Hablo uno de los judiciales. – Venga. – Sasuke fue hacia ahí sin antes darme un _ven aquí,_ yo le seguí. – Tengo que hablar con usted. – Sasuke asintió, vi como unos médicos se acercaban a Sakura para ayudarle, pero Ino se lo negó, dijo que ella la llevaría en unos momentos.

Después de un rato Ino y Sakura se levantaron, toda ella estaba bien, exceptuando unos ligeros golpes en su pierna. Suspire. No le había pasado nada grave.

Unos forenses llegaron por el cuerpo y lo taparon con algo blanco, salimos del lugar siguiendo al policía quien caminaba en silencio, llegamos de nuevo al lugar donde alguna vez estuvo una fiesta.

- Tomen asiento. – Nos ofreció el judicial, los dos obedecimos. Un uniformado le alcanzo unos papeles y este los tomo poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

Mi cuerpo tembló al ver aquellas imágenes.

Era ella…

- Ella es Sakura Haruno. Fue una de las víctimas del acosador de su novia.


	8. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo 8

¿Por qué eres tan duro?

Le pregunte al destino en mi mente, como pudo asesinarla, como pudo haberla dejado así.

- ¡Naruto! – Me regaño Sasuke, sin darme cuenta había tirado las imágenes de la mesa, el oficial estaba quieto mirándome.

- ¡Ella no está muerta! – Le grite al policía. Sasuke se paro al ver que yo lo hacía, me quiso detener pero no pudo, estaba furioso. – ¡No puede decir tal cosa! – En ese momento Sasuke comprendió.

- Naruto. – Me murmuro.

Y recapacite.

Debía aceptarlo, debía aceptar que ella ya no estaba aquí.

Me senté en silencio sin decir nada, tenia vergüenza de haber hecho eso, pero no pedí perdón. Sasuke suspiro y se dejo caer sobre el asiento de color naranja.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas. – Dijo Sasuke, el oficial negó con la cabeza. – Quiero explicarles que mi amigo conocía a la chica, es un golpe fuerte para él.

- No se disculpe. – El oficial comenzó a levantar las imágenes y meterlas a un sobre de color mostaza. – Creo que hablare con usted después. – Hiso una seña y su compañero se le acerco. – Vámonos, los forenses se encargaran de eso. – Vi como llevaban en una camilla el cuerpo del hombre. – Un gusto Uchiha Sasuke. – Dio media vuelta sobre sus tobillos y se retiro.

Sentí la mirada de Sasuke ponerse sobre mí, no quería voltear a verlo, no quería ver su rostro de _¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? _

- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? – En verdad no quería verlo. – Naruto. – Pero mi cabeza giro y le vio. – Tomate un día o dos. – Me aviso. – Haz tenido bastantes emociones y no quiero que trabajes a duras penas. – Se levanto y suspiro. – Salgamos de aquí. – Mire al frente y vi a Ino y Sakura saliendo acompañadas de unos paramédicos.

Yo asentí. Me puse de pie y seguí a Sasuke quien iba hacia ellas impaciente, pregunto cómo se encontraba Sakura, pero yo no solté ni una palabra, no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Estoy bien. – Respondió Sakura a todas las preguntas de Sasuke.

- Creo que sería mejor que durmieras en mi casa. – Le ofreció Sasuke.

- Lo siento Sasuke-san. – Le hablo un paramédico a Sasuke. – Yamada-san estará en observación.

- Oh, ya veo.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, yo me quedare con ella. – Le dijo Ino.

Llegamos a la entrada se podían ver las luces de las patrullas y de la ambulancia, no olvidar los paparazis.

- Diablos. – Hablo Ino entre dientes. – ¿Tan rápido se enteraron?

Los paramédicos abrieron las puertas y salimos.

- Yamada-chan. – Gritaban los reporteros, las cámaras grababan cada movimiento que hacíamos y los flashes molestaban la vista hasta el punto de encandilarte.

Sakura, junto con Ino, entro a la ambulancia y esta arranco, Sasuke hablaba con los reporteros y estos les hacían preguntas sobre el estado de su artista, vi a un oficial hablar sobre el incidente.

Le hice una señal de despedida a Sasuke, el solo asintió, lo tenían bastante ocupado contestando preguntas. Me dirigí al aparcamiento donde había dejado a mi auto, le quite la llave y entre a él, deje caer mi rostro sobre el volante frio.

Me sentí estúpido, sentía tristeza, sentía que quería morir, en verdad lo quería.

Mis ojos se pusieron pesados y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando, ¿tan difícil era?

Encendí el auto y arranque, quería largarme de ese lugar, de ese maldito lugar, no quería saber nada mas, quería saber que ella estaba bien, que se encontrara con vida.

¡Maldito!

Pise mas el acelerador, no me importo el estúpido semáforo en rojo, no me intereso absolutamente el claxon de los autos, el motor rugió. Sentía como la garganta se me cerraba y como las lagrimas de mis ojos no me dejaban ver, como el pecho me punzaba y mis piernas se sentían pesadas.

Me sentía inútil, estúpido, un total idiota. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía culpable, culpable de lo que le había sucedido.

Las llantas del auto chillaron, me había derrapado.

El conductor del auto del cual me le atravesé salió enojado estrellando la puerta de su camaro rojo, golpeo la ventanilla de mi coche furioso.

- Sal de ahí maldito idiota. – Lo voltee a ver con furia, pero el hombre no retrocedió.

No tenía ganas para hablar y pedir disculpas por mi falta, pise el acelerador hasta el fondo, el hombre se había parado en la calle, pero solo fue un segundo, comenzó a gritar para que volviera. Para mi suerte no me había seguido.

Al pasar varias calles me detuve, golpee mi cabeza contra el volante diciéndome lo estúpido que estaba siendo en estos momentos y seguí…llorando.

Desperté con los ojos pegados, no podía abrirlos a causa de mis lagañas, pase el torso de mi mano sobre ellos y los abrí, la luz me cegó por unos momentos gire mi cabeza y me encontré con la cabellera dorada de Ino, su cabeza apoyada sobre mi cama, sonreí y le acaricie su mejilla, esta se removió y despertó somnolienta.

- Haz despertado. – Me dijo en un bostezo. – Pronto te darán de alta.

- Gracias. – Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

El doctor abrió la puerta del cuarto, traía en sus manos unos papeles, Ino se levanto para recibirlo.

- Señoritas. – Dijo el doctor sonriente. – Buenos días. Yamada-san, alguien la busca. – Se dirigió a mí el doctor, enarque las cejas.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Quién? – El rostro paciente de Sasuke me vino a la mente, tal vez el era, se había saltado su trabajo para estar conmigo.

- Un tal Uzumaki Naruto.

- Ah... - & por un momento me sentí desilusionada.

- Sasuke está ocupado Sakura, pasó la noche aquí. – Me aviso Ino al ver mi rostro. Solo asentí.

- ¿Le digo que pase? – Me pregunto el doctor.

- Claro. – El doctor salió del cuarto, vi como hiso una seña y como se retiraba, Naruto entro, vi su mirada perdida en el cuarto pero pronto encontró mis ojos y sonrió, pero no era esa sonrisa deslumbrante, estaba totalmente apagada y se veía pálido. – ¿Naruto? – Le llame al no reconocer a esa persona que estaba ahí.

- Sakura. – Pero era su voz, su cuerpo, eso quería decir que era él.

- Iré por un café, ¿Quieren uno? – Buena excusa Ino. Se dirigió a la puerta.

- No, estoy bien. – Le dije.

- ¿Y tú? – Se dirigió a Naruto.

- No, estoy bien, gracias. – Con eso ultimo, Ino salió del cuarto, dejándome a mí y a Naruto solos, el se sentó en donde antes se encontraba mi amiga.

- Hola. – Salude estúpidamente.

- Hola. – Rio en seco, sin ninguna gracia, mi cara antes sonriente se puso callada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- ¿Eh? – Frunció el ceño confundido. – Nada. – Y rio, según él.

- No me engañas. – Le dije seria, su rostro también se puso así. – Algo te sucede. – Me incorpore en mi cama. Trato de detenerme. – Estoy bien. – Se encogió de hombros. – Dime que te sucede.

- Nada. – Volvió a decirme.

- Eres malo mintiendo, tus ojos dicen otra cosa.

Suspiro resignado.

- Estaba preocupado por ti. – Sentí como mis mejillas se sentían cálidas. – En verdad lo estaba.

- No debiste. Me encuentro bien, no sucedió nada malo.

- No Sakura. – Me negó, su voz había subido de tono, tomo mis manos con las suyas. – Gracias a Dios estas bien.

Pero me ocultaba algo…

- Eso no es todo. – Le dije. – Hay algo mas, enserio, dímelo.

- Yo… - Mi corazón se aceleraba por saber su respuesta. – Recuerdas que creía que eras una persona la cual tu no eras. – Asentí. – Está muerta. – Por sus palabras parecía que se le había cerrado la garganta.

- Lo siento. – Extraño, esa era la palabra correcta, estar hablando sobre mi muerte mientras sigo viva.

Ahora yo fui quien tomo sus manos.

- No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que ella este… - Omitió la palabra, enserio, ¿tanto daño le hacía?

- ¿Tanto te duele? – Murmure. El asintió. - ¿Te haría feliz verla otra vez? – Me miro, mi cuerpo sucumbió, estaba llorando. – Entonces, te hare feliz. – Mis palabras lo confundieron.

Quite una de mis manos de las suyas, iba directo hacia mi cabellera artificial, quería arrancármela y mostrarle quien era yo, que mi muerte había sido una vil mentira.

Pero me detuve.

- Tú ya me haces feliz. – Y me mostro por fin su sonrisa.

Yo también le sonreí, pero me quebré enfrente de el, comencé a llorar y llorar, no podía hacerle feliz, porque era egoísta.

Me tire hacia a él para abrazarlo, quería sentir su calor contra mí, quería sentir sus latidos.

¡Estoy Viva!

Quise decirle al oído, quería verle feliz, no me gustaba verlo derrumbándose. ¡Contágiame tu energía! Pero era egoísta.

El me rodeo con sus brazos, me sentí feliz, bastante feliz, de sentir su tacto.

- Yo creo que ella es feliz, en cualquier lugar en que este, ella es feliz. – Lo mire a los ojos. – Eso es lo que creo.

El me sonrió de medio lado.

- Yo también lo creo.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en la salida para ir directo a mi _hogar_, podría llamarle, suplicaba que el hospital se hiciera cargo de los reporteros, no estaba de ganas para darles una entrevista. Suspire, cuan estaba equivocada.

- ¡Yamada Sakura! – Grito una reportera, mis oídos chillaron y arquee mi espalda bajando la cabeza, tal vez tenga oportunidad y crean que se confundieron.

- No dará entrevistas. – Escuche la suave voz de Ino dirigiéndose a todos ellos, todos se tranquilizaron, ¿Por qué yo no tengo ese poder? – Por favor, no sean egoístas, Yamada Sakura ha pasado por muchas emociones…

- Avanza. – Me murmuro Naruto, yo asentí, sin haberme dado cuenta la veía, como era que podía ser tan…

- Gracias. – Y sonrió con tal dulzura que me dio envidia.

Entramos a un auto completamente negro, sus cristales estaban polarizados, entre y me recargue sobre la negra piel, tranquilidad, fue lo que sentí en ese momento, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, me sentía tranquila, totalmente.

Mi vista se fue hacia mis piernas, traía unos vaqueros no muy ajustados como acostumbraba a usarlos. Sentía como mi pierna me daba pequeños dolores de vez en cuando, pero no era nada grave, daba gracias a dios por ello.

_Gracias…_

El auto entro a mi mansión, veía como Tatsu, junto con mis demás sirvientes, me esperaban, debí haberlos preocupado. Baje del auto con ayuda de Naruto, el me sostenía con su brazo izquierdo, toque el piso con la punta de mis tenis deportivos y por fin me puse de pie, por un momento creí caerme al suelo de concreto, pero no lo hice.

Lo mire y él me sonrió, y entendí por que no había caído.

- Yamada-chan. – Grito Tatsu corriendo hacia mí tomándome de un fuerte abrazo sobre protector. – Gracias, gracias Dios.

La había preocupado demasiado.

- Lo siento, Tatsu… - Me tomo de los hombros y se separo de mí, me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué te disculpas? Por dios Yamada-Chan, vamos entra a la casa antes de que pesques un resfriado, te preparare panques rellenos de mermelada. – No pude evitar reírme.

Tatsu siguió desaprobando mi disculpa mientras entraba por la gran puerta principal.

- Creo que nunca me disculpare enfrente de ella. – Bromeo Naruto.

- Sakura. – Vi como las largas piernas de Ino por fin salieron de la parte del copiloto del auto. – Entra a casa, ¿Qué no escuchaste a Tatsu?

Enarque las cejas, claro que la había escuchado, para haya iba.

Solo asentí, Naruto me tomo de nuevo del antebrazo ayudándome a subir los escalones para llegar a la entrada.

Sentí el dulce olor que provenía de la cocina.

- ¿Quién quiere panqueques? – Pregunto Tatsu diciendo a conocer que ya los tenia preparados.

- ¡Yo! – Respondimos los tres al unisonó.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro día en la mañana, desperté con un aspecto horrible, por dios, no podía seguir todas las noches así.

Me levante de la cama para salir del cuarto y darme una ducha, bostece, este día lo tendría libre. ¡Gracias! Ya necesitaba un pequeño descanso con el endemoniado trabajo de todos los días.

Cerré la puerta del baño de un jirón, al parecer Shikamaru se fue más temprano de lo habitual o me desperté demasiado tarde.

Nahhh, que importa, es mi día libre, hoy, el tiempo no importa.

Me puse unos jeans azulados algo deslavados, hace mucho que no los usaba y hoy, era un buen día para hacerlo. Rebusque en mi closet alguna camiseta cómoda y de manga larga ya que el tiempo estaba cambiando y no quería pescar un resfriado.

- Esta. – Dije al momento de tomar una blanca muy sencilla pero buena para el tiempo.

Aun así, me pondría una gabardina para salir a buscar un buen café.

Ya vestido y en la puerta principal, tome mi gabardina negra, me la puse y salí del departamento, no sin antes ponerle seguro. Hice lo cotidiano, tome el ascensor al primer piso para después ir al estacionamiento subterráneo y tomar mi auto.

Me subí en el, lo encendí y me fui, iría a la estación de Shibuya, la verdad había bastantes Starbucks, pero estaba acostumbrado a ir a este.

Estacione el auto cerca de ahí, baje cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, cruce la calle, y empuje la puerta entrando a Starbucks, el olor del café me llego, _delicioso_, algunas personas estaban en parejas o en grupos sentadas en las mesas del lugar, otras ordenaban su café y se iban con el ya en mano, dándole un sorbo y haciendo una cara de gusto. Me acerque al mostrador, una chica de cabello largo castaño me sonrió al verme.

- Buenos días. – Anuncio alegremente con una sonrisa. – Bienvenido a Starbucks, ¿Qué desea?

- Un expresso. – La chica sonrió de nuevo. Saque dinero de mi cartera y pague, me senté en una de las mesas solas del local.

Enfrente de mí se encontraba una televisión de plasma de mediano tamaño.

- _Sakura Yamada, ¿Quién le hiso esto? Respóndanos. No se vaya. Sakura Yamada, es verdad que dejara los escenarios por este acontecimiento._ – Una manada de reporteros se acercaban a Sakura, como cuervos picoteando un animal muerto.

La chica voceo mi pedido y me acerque al mostrador lo tome dándole un sorbo y de nuevo me senté en la mesa en la cual estaba, quería ver lo que sucedía en los avances informativos de espectáculos.

.-.-.-.-.

Una chica despertó en la mañana, se levanto fue al baño a ducharse, se sentía cansada, algo adolorida, pero nada de qué preocuparse, se encontraba de maravilla, sentía como millones de ladrillos le habían sido quitados.

Se sentía exquisitamente feliz, nadie podía quitarle esa sonrisa que tenía esa mañana. Nadie excepto una persona.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una diminuta toalla de baño de color miel, como estaba en su recamara, no debía de que preocuparse, pero no por mucho. Sin mucha educación ni respeto, entro, alguien entro a su habitación, asustada, aterrada, grito, y se aferro a la toalla con sus uñas, su corazón se acelero y creyó que le daría un paro cardiaco en ese mismo lugar, peor aún, pensó que la toalla se le caería dejando ver sus atributos, lo cual, no dejaría que sucediese, no así.

- Ino. – Suspiro después del susto, y de nuevo toda la preocupación se fue como un rio lleva el agua.

La rubia le sonrió a su amiga, le vio como siempre, natural, ella misma, su cabellera caía sobre sus hombros, sus cabellos rosados y no esa peluca rubia que no le iba nada bien.

- Sabes algo Sakura. – La aludida ya se había dado media vuelta para rebuscar en su armario algo que ponerse, algo sencillo pues se quedaría encerrada en su mansión toda la semana, hasta que los medios encontrasen otra presa a quien acechar.

- No, ¿Qué sucede? – Tome unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta verde olivo manga larga. – Me meteré al baño, háblame desde afuera. – Le avise, entre y cerré la puerta.

- Bien, mi plan era. – La voz de Ino se escucho más cerca, tal vez se había acercado a la puerta. – Si salimos un rato, despéjate y mira el mundo de **otra** perspectiva. - ¿Otra?

- ¿Perspectiva? – Me puse los pantalones. - ¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso? – Mi amiga refunfuño. – Me puse un sujetador y después la camiseta verde.

- Claro, de eso quiero hablarte. Aunque. – El tomo de su voz cambio a uno serio. – No sé si estés lista para salir.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ino? – Pregunte dubitativa.

- Pues, - Busco las palabras correctas. – Por lo que te acaba de… _suceder_. – Y comprendí.

- No debes preocuparte. – Me había prometido llevar la vida normal, olvidar toda aquella situación. – Estoy bien. – Gire la perilla del baño y salí ya vestida, solo me faltaban mis calcetines. Fui de nuevo al armario para sacar unas botas de color oscuro y los calcetines.

- Ya que así lo pones. – Ino se sentó en el borde de la cama. - ¿Por qué no salimos un rato, en otra perspectiva? – La voltee a ver ya con las cosas en mis manos.

Le fruncí el ceño no muy convencida de lo que me decía, ¡Cuando me diría a que se refería con ello!

- Dime a que te refieres con ello y te diré mi respuesta. – Fui a una mecedora que estaba cerca de mi cama y me senté en ella para ponerme lo último que me quedaba para estar completamente _vestida_.

- Salir a la calle, divertirnos un rato. Como personas… ¿normales? – Dijo algo insegura en la última palabra. – Con mis botas ya puestas me dirigí al tocador, tome la secadora y la encendí.

- ¿Me ayudas? – Le pregunte a Ino. Ella asintió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí. Tomo el cepillo y comenzó a desenredar mi largo cabello. - ¿No es gracioso Ino? – Le dije después de un rato de silencio y al ver que mi amiga no daría pie para terminar su oferta, decidí hablar. Ino me hiso un ademan para que prosiguiera, tomo la secadora ya que tenia alisado el cabello. – Como es que todo el suceso anterior. – Recordé el momento en que Ino me abrazaba. – Lo cambio todo. – Me mire al espejo, aun tenia uno que otro moretón, tenue, pero aun así estaba ahí. – No es que sea masoquista ni nada de eso. – Solté una risa algo boba. – Si no que de alguna manera. – Me detuve un momento. – Lo agradezco.

Ino apago el secador dejándolo a un lado y me voltio tomándome de los hombros para verla.

- Sakura. – Me llamo con voz autoritaria. – No creo que eso sea muy bueno. No lo menciones de nuevo por f mavor.

- No… no hay problema. – Tal vez mis palabras habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Me gire de puntillas para verme nuevamente, tome una red y comencé a meterme el cabello en ella, después vino la cabellera rubia que me había estado acompañando, ya me comenzaba acostumbrar a ella.

- No, no, no. – Ino detuvo mis manos cuando me la acomodaba, me la arrebato y la tiro al piso. – A esto es a lo que me refería con otra perspectiva. – Mire la peluca y luego a Ino.

- ¿Pero que te sucede? – Me hinque y la tome de nuevo, la comencé a sacudir para quitarle alguna basurilla, ya parada al nivel de mi amiga.

- Sakura, deja de esconderte. – La mire de nuevo, tomo mis manos con las suyas, yo aun sujetaba la cabellera. – Se que tú hiciste esto, y entre otras cosas. – Agrego. – Pero ya se termino, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca más alguien te lastimara. No hay por qué esconderse. – Soltó una de sus manos para llevarla a la cabellera tomándola de nuevo, pero ahora la deposito en el tocador.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, ella tenía razón.

- Así que. – Comenzó de nuevo hablar pero con más naturalidad. – No es necesario usar esto el día de hoy. – Llevo sus delgadas y delicadas manos a mi cabeza quitándome la red. – Seamos normales este día. – Agarro de nuevo el cepillo y le dio unas dos pasadas. – Al menos tú. Amm… ¿Tienes una liga?

Rebusque en el desastre que se estaba convirtiendo el tocador, alce mi mano hacia una liga de color negro y se la alcance a Ino. Separo unos mechones para dejarlos a mis lados, el demás cabello lo junto para hacerlo una coleta alta.

Me mire al espejo, creí por un momento que las lagrimas se me saldrían de los ojos sin poder controlarlas, era yo…

.-.-.-.-.

Ya cansado de estar sentado en Starbucks, tome el vaso vacio donde antes estaba mi delicioso café para tirarlo en el depósito de basura que estaba alado de la puerta de entrada.

Me levante de la mesa, tire el vaso y salí. Ahora, ¿Qué haría? Nunca pensé decir esto pero de alguna extraña manera, echaba de menos el trabajo.

¡No puedo decir eso!

Negué rotundamente con mi cabeza, tal vez algunas personas me estarían mirando raro, diablos, tome mi cabeza con mis dos manos para detenerla yo mismo y no seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a Japón.

- ¿Qué… -

- Sakura, sabes, no es divertido. – Ella… ella… - No le encuentro lo gracioso.

Avanzo con simpleza hacia mí aun no notando mi presencia, iba tomada de la mano con una chica de cabellos cafés oscuros largos.

- Sakura…-Chan? – Le llame cuando paso de lado mío, vi como su rostro voltio rotundamente cuando oyó mi llamado. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron tanto, su boca también lo hiso así, su expresión, por dios, sus facciones, su… su cabello. Era ella. Ella. Solo ella.

- Na…Naruto. – Mi corazón exploto.


End file.
